Chronicles of the Pokepark Heroes
by MarioandLuigiThePaperJamBros
Summary: Snivy and Oshawott are once again in a blown out argument... but this time Snivy went too far and is now left with the dilemma of her life... But who knew that one argument would lead them and their friends to their most grand adventure yet? Places after the events in Pokepark 2 AU. Rated T for swearing/gore. Multiple Shippings. Semi-Xover: Xenoblade Chronicles
1. Aggressive Arguments and Regretful Tears

**Justin: Sup Guys! MarioSpinDash here! If you're wondering why chapter 1 looks different than last time you visited this fanfic, it's because... I HAD A REWRITE :D!**

**Oshawott: What gave you that idea?**

**Tepig: Yeah, I liked the first chapter alot! Why change it now?**

**Justin: Well, I was reading my own story for Chapter 1, 2, and 3, and I noticed that the blood and gore already...made me feel a tad uncomfortable.**

**Oshawott: I agree, you made me look like a monster in Chapter 1...the fact that I drew blood made my actions seem a bit unfair.**

**Justin: Right so I'm removing the blood...but the story is still pretty much the same. For chapters 2, I'm doing some slight character changes. The main cast which are: You, Snivy, Tepig, and Pikachu so far will be the same. I also added a music list for chapters 1, 2, and 3.**

**Tepig: Wonder how this will go down...**

**Justin: Who the heck knows...I will do disclaimers.**

**Justin: I do not own any characters, music, or mechanics as you see in this story, they all belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**There is really no need for a music list here, there is only one song being played in this chapter.**

**1) Confrontation with the Enemy - Xenoblade Chronicles**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Agressive Arguments and Regretful Tears**

It was a sunny day in Pokepark, all the pokemon were enjoying their own activities that they all do every single day. It was one of those very nice days for everyone in Pokepark… everyone except for a certain grass snake. A green slender bipedal creature was sitting on the ground, curled up, back against a rock, crying loudly in a secret area in Pokepark where no one could hear her. This pokemon happened to be Snivy; princess of the Arbor Area and daughter of Queen Serperior. Snivy sat in a dank dark secret cave crying to her-self, remembering the horrid event that had just occurred.

"Why…WHY?!" Snivy screamed.

*Flashback*

_It was a cloudy day in Pokepark, and one particular otter was lying on the grass in Cove Town. Oshawott was looking up at the clouds looking at different shapes the clouds formed._

_"__Life in Pokepark hasn't been the same since, me and my friends saved Pokepark. I mean, I'm glad that the world is safe, but life was the most interesting traveling around trying to stop the Dark Void. It has been a year, and I wonder how all my friends are doing." Oshawott smiled as he remembered all the times he shared with Pikachu, Tepig, and Piplup. Sure he had some worse moments with each of them, like his battle "For Glory" with Pikachu and how he ended up losing, and how he accidently rammed into Tepig with Aqua Jet and he lit him on fire, and that time where Piplup accidently tripped on a rock and made him miss his attempt at a goal in soccer, but they always made up and had fun with each other afterwards. However, Oshawott frowned as one other "friend" came across his mind…Snivy. They were not the most civil to each other, they constantly got into arguments for Arceus knows what, and she just loved tormenting him even when he did absolutely nothing to her. Sure there have been some good times with her, but let's just face it…Oshawott shared more bad times with Snivy than he did great times with her so you could say, they were more rivals rather than friends. _

_*Sigh* "Why is it, she enjoys tormenting and making fun of me for every little thing. Ugh…that snake is really rude, snobby, and awfully conceited. What a royal pain the neck!"_

_"__Me conceited? I would think twice about calling the Princess of Pokepark conceited." Oshawott's ears perked up and he stood up to see the spoiled and childish princess and gave her and unimpressed look._

_Snivy waged her index finger at Oshawott, "Tsk Tsk, you never make bad remarks about royalty, unless you want to get arrested by Bisharp and his group of Pawnard."_

_Oshawott rolled his eyes, "Well news flash Miss…we aren't in the Arbor Area."_

_"__Still, you KNOW the rules about being part of a royal family, oh wait…no you don't because you're NOT royalty material." Snivy snapped back._

_Oshawott started getting annoyed and gave her a glare, "We are not in proximity and what's with the increased voice volume?!" Oshawott returned the snap._

_Snivy then crossed her arms and glared back, "Because you wouldn't know what royalty is until you are ever born into a royal family line!" _

_Oshawott has had enough, "UGH! YOU ANNOY ME SO!"_

_The situation quickly turned into a blown up argument which also attracted a lot of attention._

_Eventually, Oshawott grew weary of this and decided to end yet another argument like always by saying, "Grrr! I don't have time for this! I'm just going home!" and with that he turned his to Seasong Beach and started to walk off…But this time Snivy didn't let up and yelled out what she was going to regret for eternity._

_"__Yeah, why don't you just go back to your __**parents**__ and tell them what happened!"_

***Music: Confrontation with the Enemy – Xenoblade Chronicles***

_Oshawott stopped dead in his tracks._

_Snivy's face turned into a wonder-some look as Oshawott looked down. He then turned around and Snivy started to look worried and cower back a bit._

_There was a long silence, then Oshawott can be heard sniffling…then he started to speak. "Y-you don't even kn-know…"_

_He then looked up at Snivy giving her a piercing angry glare, his eyes evident of bits of tears, his fists clenched and an offensive posture._

_Oshawott burst out, "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!" Snivy was shocked and jumped back after that outburst, but Oshawott continued._

_"__YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE TO BE AN ORPHAN, TO NOT HAVE A FAMILY! I DON'T HAVE MY MOTHER OR FATHER WITH ME AND UNLIKE ME, YOU HAVE YOUR MOTHER! WHEN I WAS ONLY A YEAR OLD, MY FAMILY…THEY GOT MURDERED BY A PACK OF HOUDOOM AND SERVIPERS! MY HOME WAS ATTACKED AND MY MOM AND DAD, MY ONLY MOM AND DAD RISKED THEIR LIVES TO SAVE ME! I WAS THE ONLY MEMBER OF MY FAMILY TO ESCAPE, BUT THE PACK WAS HUNTING ME DOWN! I FELL INTO AN OCEAN AND I COULDN'T FIGHT THE EXTREME TEMPERATURE AND THE WAVES! I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DIE! I'M JUST LUCKY THAT THE WAVES CARRIED ME TO SEASONG BEACH'S SHORE WHERE SAMUROTT FOUND ME AND RESCUED ME! MY __**PARENTS**__ HOWEVER HAD BEEN KILLED TRYING TO DEFEND ME! MY BEST FRIEND HAD TO GIVE THE MESSAGE AND YOU WON'T BELIEVE HOW HARD I TOOK THAT DREADED NEWS! I CRIED FOR DAYS TRYING TO COPE WITH THE FACT THAT MY PARENTS ARE DEAD! I ONLY HAD MY BEST FRIEND TO LOOK UP TO, BUT AFTER A MONTH, HE WAS MURDERED BY THE SAME PACK OF HOUNDOOM AND SERVIPERS WHILE GOING ON AN ADVENTURER! I LOST EVERYONE THAT MEANT EVERYTHING TO ME! LOOK, I'M SORRY THAT YOU LOST YOU FATHER WHEN YOU WERE 7! QUEEN SERPERIOR TOLD ME THAT, BUT THAT'S JUST IT! YOU __HAVE__ QUEEN SERPERIOR; YOUR MOTHER TO BE WITH! YOU WERE ALSO ABLE TO GET TO KNOW YOUR FATHER FOR 7 YEARS, AS I ONLY KNEW MY PARENTS FOR ONLY A SINGLE YEAR BEFORE THEY BOTH PASSED! SAMUROTT ISN'T MY DAD, HE JUST LOOKS AFTER ME, AND HE EVEN DOESN'T CARE ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS TO ME SOMETIMES! YOU HAVE A FAMILY MEMBER WHO LOVES YOU AND WILL DO ANYTHING TO PROTECT YOU! YOU CAN NEVER UNDERSTAND WHAT IT IS LIKE TO BE AN ORPHAN CHILD!"_

_Everyone was shocked and speechless; especially Snivy after Oshawott's backstory._

_Snivy attempted to speak. "B-but Osha-"_

_"__SHUT UP SNIVY!" Everyone gasped at what Oshawott just said._

_"__DO YOU LIKE IT?! DO YOU __ENJOY __SEEING ME LIKE THIS?! YOU JUST LOVE TORMENTING AND TEASING ME JUST FOR FUN EVEN WHEN I DO NOTHING TO YOU! YOU JUST LOVE PISSING ME OFF AND SEEING ME ALL RILED UP FOR OWN PLEASURE! YOU ALWAYS SAY I'M WEAK AND THAT I DON'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST A LEGENDARY! THAT MAKES ME FEEL…LIKE GARBAGE!" Oshawott began to lash out whatever ALL had at the princess. "I AM SICK AND TIRED OF THE BULLSHIT YOU TOSSED AT ME FOR A YEAR! YOU'RE JUST A BRATTY, ARROGANT, SNOBBY GREEN BITCH WHO THINKS SHE CAN JUST SAY WHAT SHE WANTS, JUST BECAUSE SHE IS ROYALTY! I'VE PUT UP WITH YOU FOR A YEAR, YET YOU STILL CONTINUE TO INSULT ME! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR LACK OF CONSIDERATION, YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT HOW I FEEL!"_

_Everybody gasped loudly at what Oshawott just said, and Snivy...her tears are trying to be held back._

_Oshawott once again opened his mouth and spoke in a low voice. "Snivy…you and I were __NEVER__ friends to begin with…" That remark struck Snivy's heart like a truck. Her tears were starting to become visible. But her eyes soon widened as she saw what the angry otter did next._

_Oshawott took off his scalchop and out came it's blade but, this time after the blade came out, the shell glowed and formed a blade that was twice the size of a normal razor shell blade. This struck major fear into Snivy._

_Snivy her-self gasped and thought (That sword is huge! H-he isn't thinking of...I-is he going to attack me?!)_

_Oshawott held the sword with both hand. "So now you know what I've been through…go-on, I dare you to make fun of my family…"_

_Oshawott suddenly lept into the air and screamed, "I DARE YOU!" _

_Snivy gasped loudly as Oshawott came down at her._

_He swung his sword around and went for a horizontal strike at her. Snivy had no time to evade the incoming slash and the sword hit Snivy square in the chest!_

_"__AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Snivy felt the pain from the chest coursing through out her entire body. She was launched straight into the fountain back first towards the additional concrete fountain layer and screamed as she heard her back crunch upon impact. She fell into the fountain water._

_All the spectators gasped at the sudden attack._

_Snivy felt pain course around her body like never before…she was pretty damn lucky that she did not cough up blood, but she was breathing hard._

_Oshawott still gave her that angry stare, putting the scalchop back on his stomach after the blade's aura dissipated. "It hurts…doesn't it? The pain that you feel right now pales in comparison to the suffering I went through. You're lucky that I have no intentions to kill or draw blood…" Oshawott turned his back on Snivy, but turned his head, gave her a piercing glare and snarled, "Stay away from me FOREVER." With that, he walked back to Seasong Beach._

_Everyone looked in worry where Oshawott had gone and then looked at Snivy to see if she was OK._

_Snivy tried to not cry but, she could no longer hold her tears back. She started whimpering and sniffling as tears now flowed from her eyes, and then she burst out crying. "WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She got out of the fountain and ran a secret path to the dark cave where she still cried till this point making sure that nobody followed her._

_*_Back to reality*

*Sniff* "O-Oshawott was r-r-right! *sniff* I-I am a bratty, arrogant bitch! *sniff* WHY DID I HAVE TO BE SO CRUEL TO HIM?! *sniff*" Snivy then stopped babbling and looked out the hole in the cavern walls to see that it is getting late.

"It's *sniff* getting late… I have to *sniff* get back home..."

Snivy started to stand up, "Oh…" she moaned while holding her stomach. Her whole body was sore from the intense attack and the impact with the fountain.

Regaining her posture, she proceeded to walk back to the Arbor Area with her head down with tears still falling from her face, but her mind was still on the whole situation and Oshawott, but she only had one solution she could no longer avoid nor deny. "I n-need to g-get help on this situation *sniff*.

* * *

**Justin: That wasn't so bad was it?**

**Oshawott: No, infact I kind of like it.**

**Tepig: Seems better than the old one.**

**Justin: *Smirks* Just what I thought. **

**Justin, Oshawott, and Tepig: STAY FROSTY :D**


	2. Royal Assistance

**Justin: OK rewrite for Chapter 2! So the big change was the Pokemon species of Oshawott's parents. The smaller changes are the blood removal and the addition of music played. What happened last time?**

**Previously: Snivy and Oshawott had both engaged in yet another argument. Oshawott attempted to be the one to end it, but Snivy refused to let up. When she mentioned his parents, Oshawott angrily explained that his parents are dead, followed by a vicious attack. Snivy decided that she is going to need help. How will this turn out. **

**Snivy: Doesn't matter that you removed the blood *sniff* I'm still in pain... *sniff***

**Justin: Looks like you're still not going to do the disclaimer...**

**I do not own any characters, mechanics, or music in this story. They all belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Music List**

**1) Sad Story (Girl) - Super Mario Galaxy**

**2) Reminiscence - Xenoblade Chronicles**

**3) Hectic Pursuit of the Enemy - Xenoblade Chronicles**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Royal Assistance**

***Music: Sad Story (Girl) - Super Mario Galaxy***

Snivy was making her attempt to get back to the Verdant Court from the secret cave, but she was in bad shape…she had bruises all over her body from the attack, her eyes looked exhausted, she clutching her stomach. She began to walk back, but on the way, her leg became sore as the rest of her body and she started limping with tears still falling from her eyes along the way.

*Breathing heavily* "I hope I can get home soon *sniff*…but what am I going to do about the whole situation? Oshawott…*sniff* Ugh…this is the worst…I can't even walk straight anymore, everything hurts, and it's almost nightfall *sniff*."

After what had seemed like hours, the little snake had finally made it to the Arbor Area's entrance gate where Krookodile saw the small and young princess limping through.

"Your highness, is that you?" Krookodile said with a shocked expression.

"Y-yeah…it's me… Snivy of the Arbor Area…" Snivy replied with an exhausted expression.

"I haven't seen you since that incident. Where did you go?" Krookodile asked worryingly.

Snivy sighed and replied sadly, "I don't want to talk about it…"

Snivy proceeded to limp through the gate and into the Arbor Area. All the Arbor Area's residence did not see the horrible event at the time so they all gave shocked and worried expressions as they saw their princess limp along the path.

Snivy proceeded to limp across the area with her head down and not making eye contact with anyone. She just wanted to get back home as soon as possible. She continued along the path until she reached the bridge. There she saw Bisharp and his group of Pawnard.

All the Pawnard saw Snivy limping and their eyes went wide with shock as Snivy just went by the as well. Bisharp saw Snivy and his eyes widened and he gave a shocked expression.

"Y-y-y-your majesty!" Bisharp cried out

Snivy looked up at the bridge keeper and the royal guard, "Hello Bisharp…"

"W-wh-what happened to you?!" Bisharp exclaimed.

Snivy sighed and responded, "I really don't want to talk about this right now…will you just let me through?"

Bisharp gave her a sad look and stepped aside. He felt very sad and sorry for the poor snake, seeing her limp helplessly across the bridge to the Verdant Court.

Snivy saw the Royal Chambers up ahead, but she suddenly stopped and looked down at the ground and remembered the horrible words that she spoke that led to the horrific result.

("_Yeah, why don't you just go back to your __**parents**__ and tell them what happened!"_) (Why did I say that to him…why did I have to bring back his past…It's all-my fault…) Snivy looked up and limped her last few steps to the Royal Chamber.

Snivy saw her mother; back turned working on something.

Snivy started to speak, "Hello Mom…I'm home…"

Queen Serperior noticed the voice and smiled, "Hello sweetie!" She started to turn around. "How were yo-" Serperior gasped and showed a worried expression as she saw Snivy's horrendous condition she was battered everywhere and her eyes looked evident that she had been crying. "Snivy…w-what happened to you?! Where did these bruises come from?!"

Snivy walked up to her mother, smiled and they both hugged having not seen each other all day. Snivy let go, but started looking sad and down at the ground.

"I-I-I don't want to talk about this Mom…it's too horrible…" Snivy responded weakly.

"Oh sweetie, you can tell me...I want to help you, but I can't if you don't speak up...tell me please?" Serperior asked.

***Music: Remiscence - Xenoblade Chronicles* **

"*Sigh* OK…the event that occurred happened was all my fault…I was walking in Cove Town, I then heard Oshawott call me conceited and I decided to warn him to not bad mouth royalty. He tried to just speak for his defense, but then I started to raise my volume and then as you know, it broke out into an argument…again to which it attracted a lot of attention. Oshawott then got fed up and decided to end the argument." Serperior gave her an unsurprised look. She always knew her daughter and Oshawott always get into arguments, even her-self and Samurott have seen this before, this was not any different. None of the less, she continued to listen

"But this time…I didn't let up…" This caught Serperior's attention. That is when she noticed that Snivy was beginning to sniffle.

"I-I-I said something very heartless to him…*sniff*" Snivy said.

Queen Serperior started to worry, "What did you say?"

"I told him to go back to his parents and tell them what happened…*sniff*" Snivy finally confessed.

For a moment, Queen Serperior's eyes widened, *Gasp*, her face softened and she looked at Snivy with a sad and worried look, "Oh honey, you didn't…" Serperior knew about Oshawott's family because he told her.

"*Sniff* Yes…It's *sniff* true…*sniff* I said that to him. *sniff*"

"What did he do then?" Serperior asked, but that is when she noticed…

Tears were starting to fall from Snivy's face again. "H-h-he then looked at me furiously…he then shouted at me…he told me about what happened to his family…*sniff* after that…he started to call me an arrogant and bratty bitch. Then he took off his scalchop, but this time it was different…the blade... it made me scared *sniff*...it grew to an unthinkable size...…and *sniff*...and *sniff*…" Serperior eye's widened and she gasped as she knew where Snivy was going with this.

"No…did he…?"

"*Sniff* Y-y-yes… he leaped forward and attacked me…" Serperior gasped loudly.

"I was launched straight into the fountain and Oshawott took his leave, but not before saying…" Snivy then shut her eyes and more tears started to fall. "Stay away from me forever…" Serperior looked at her daughter in sadness. "Snivy…"

"It hurt…it hurt so much… I ran as to a secret cave in Pokepark making sure no one was following and I cried there since…*sniff* b-b-but *sniff* Oshawott is right…*sniff* I am all those things he said…*sniff* I am a bratty, arrogant, and snobby green bitch…" Snivy could no longer hold her tears anymore. "IT'S ALL-MY FAULT!" She finally burst out before breaking into tears once more.

Snivy ran up to hug her mother again for comfort, still crying. "Oh sweetie…" Serperior said. She waited for Snivy to calm down a bit. She then let her daughter go and looked at her seeing tears still fall from her eyes.

"I told you before honey…you have to watch what you say around others, it could really hurt someone."

Snivy wiped her eyes "Y-yes Mom, but what am I going to do about Oshawott? He doesn't want to be friends with me anymore…"

"Just give it sometime and I am sure that Oshawott will soon forgive." Serperior reassuringly said with a smile.

Snivy looked away, "I doubt it…"

Serperior still smiling said, "It may take some time, but just see what happens, and besides, I think you may have feelings for him."

Snivy started to blush, "Wh-what? What are you talking about? You're saying I might be in love with the otter?"

Serperior responded, "I've seen that some of the best couples started out as rivals; who fights a lot. Have you ever heard the expression, 'You fight like a married couple'? You may not know your feelings for Oshawott your-self, but I have seen you blush a little lately when you win a tag battle with Oshawott or in some other situations involving him."

Snivy began to get flustered and blushed madly, afterwards, but then her blush disappeared and she looked down in sadness.

"Mom…even if that's true which it obviously isn't… he wouldn't want a girlfriend such as me…he hates me now…"

"Just give it sometime sweetheart, and see what happens later."

They both looked out the Royal Chamber's entrance and saw that it was dark outside.

Queen Serperior yawned, "Well, it's getting late, and you have been through a lot. You should try to get some sleep honey."

Snivy's leg felt better and proceeded to walk normally out the door, "Alright mom…good night."

Serperior smiled at her daughter and replied, Good night hon."

Snivy went into her little room somewhere outside in the Verdant Court and she decided to get some rest after all she has been through today, but she is still thinking about what her mother just said, "I'm not in love… am I? Maybe I'm thinking to hard…I should just go to sleep…" With that, she shut her eyes and slept.

***Music Stop***

***Snivy's Dream***

Snivy was in a forest in the middle of the night and saw a house in the horizon, she then saw some people inside. One of then was an Oshawott, but she realized who that was…it was the same Oshawott from the Cove Area. She also noticed a male and a female Samurott.  
"That's Oshawott's mom and dad…" She saw them heading off for the night. After they left for bed, Snivy heard something in the distance. It turned out to be a pack of Houndooms and Servipers, but not just any pack, that pack was the same ones in Oshawott's backstory.

***Music: Hectic Pursuit of the Enemy - Xenoblade Chronicles***

Snivy gasped and ran off to hide off on a tree branch. Afterwards, she heard crashing and booming inside the whole with the whole family screaming. She then saw Oshawott's family in the front yard. She listened in on their conversation.

She heard the male Samurott say, "Oshawott, you got to run as fast as you can and get out of here!"

Oshawott gave a shocked face, "Why? What about you?"

The female Samurott gave a determined face and said, "We will be fine son, just get out of here!"

Oshawott turned away from his house once and for all and left

"Go son! Go!"

Snivy then saw the battle with her own eyes, the two Samurotts fought as long and hard as they could defeating many members of the pack, but from behind one Houndoom and Serviper jumped a them. Snivy gasped. By the time the turned around, both the Houndoom and Serviper crunched their sharp jaws through their heart, claiming their lives. Snivy started to tear up seeing the monstrosity she had just witnessed. She then saw one of the Houndoom light their house on fire.

Snivy's eyes widened as she saw the burning building once sheltering Oshawott's family, "Dear Arceus…"

The pack then decided to chase after the escaper. Snivy gasped and hopped tree to tree following Oshawott.

She parked at a nearby tree branch to see Oshawott running to a high cliff and stopping there and then she saw the pack of Pokemon cornering him.

Houndoom said with a sinister grin, "There is nowhere for you to run kid…"

Oshawott was terrified, he saw the pack inching closer to him, but he took one last look at the cliff and knew that his only chance was…

Oshawott decided to jump, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The pack looked down the cliff where Oshawott jumped.

Snivy: "OSHAWOTT!"

Snivy saw Oshawott attempting to swim against the ocean, but he could fight the vicious waves and the extreme temperature, but he had to give it his all. But then, the snake's eyes widened as she saw a gigantic tidal wave approach the poor otter. Oshawott saw the giant wave and let out a scream before being engulfed by it.

Snivy extended her arm out and screamed, "OOOOSSSHHHAAAWWWOOOTTTT!"

***Music Stop***

***Back to reality***

Snivy woke up with a startle, "AHHHH!" *Breathing heavily* W-what was that?"

Snivy stopped hyperventilating and then looked at the window to see that it was almost morning. She then put her right hand on her head and sighed. "So that is what he has been going through…If only I had known that from the beginning…"

* * *

**Justin: Hope you enjoyed the rewrite! It seems a lot cleaner without the blood I must say.**

**Serperior: At least you removed that horrible red substance from my daughter.**

**Justin: I'm still doing the Affinity Charts from Xenoblade Chronicles. For those who still have not heard of it, an affinity chart is to check the relationship between 2 people with in this case, pink being the best and red being the worst. I will physically show the chart on my deviantart account called: **_**anminster**_**. There you can see the current affinity links and ones from past chapters. I will attempt to write chapters implementin****g the affinity increase and decrease between Pokepark residents. I don't own the affinity chart concept; they belong to Nintendo and Monolift Soft.**

* * *

**Affinity Chart (Chapter 1 and Chapter 2)**

**Snivy – Red – Oshawott  
(Possibility of a Forever Goodbye)**

**Snivy – Blue – Serperior  
(Family Love and Comfort)**

* * *

**Justin: Looks like Snivy will need to double her efforts if she is going to make up with Oshawott and is she really in love? Stay Tuned!**

**In other news I will be focusing on this story because I am on a roll with this one and I can do a lot more with this story than my other. So yeah, that is all I really want to say! Thank you guys for reading, please review and favorite, but don't flame…please. That is it.**

**The last rewrite is for Chapter 3 so stay tuned for that. STAY FROSTY GUYS! :D**


	3. Memories and Reflections

**Justin: Welcome back to my last rewritten chapter! So anyway, what happened when we last seen Snivy?**

**Previously: Well, Snivy had just made it home to the Arbor Area where she explained her predicament to Queen Serperior, her mother. Snivy just had a dream of Oshawott's past. How will Snivy go about this situation? And how does Oshawott think of the fight they just had.**

**Check out the previous chapters and the affinity charts on my deviantart: Anminster.**

**Justin: Once again, I just simply removed all traces of blood and added a music list.**

**Alright on with the story! Queen Serperior disclaimer please!**

**Serperior: Justin does not own any of the characters or any of the copyrighted concepts in this story! They all belong to GAMEFREAK, Nintendo, and Monolift Soft.**

**Justin: Starting with this chapter and onward. There will be lots of Xenoblade Chronicles elements as this story's mechanics will be based around that. So for those who like Pokemon with awesome moves and weapons, this story will be a fun one!**

* * *

**Only one song is played in this chapter.**

**1) Daily Life - Xenoblade Chronicles**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Memories and Reflections**

Snivy was sitting on her bed still holding her head feeling questioned. "So now I understand what happened to Oshawott, but why was that dream shown to me? Is that really the whole story or is there more?" Snivy sighed knowing that questions are not going to get here anywhere. "I have many unanswered questions…" Snivy looked out her window and saw that the sun was rising. "I might as well get ready for the day." Snivy left her house and went to her secret pond and looked into it. She saw her reflection and boy was she a mess. Snivy sighed, "That's right… I haven't cleaned myself off from yesterday." She still had bruises on her body; she was dirty just about everywhere; she had dried tears, and she still saw the Razor Shell mark on her chest. "I should probably clean off and get ready for today." With that, she jumped into the pond and bathed herself cleaning everything off. Snivy got out of the pond and dried herself off. "Well…that's that, time to see what to do about Oshawott…

SHIFTING SCENES – Oshawott's Side

Oshawott was in a cave crying feeling angry at the same time. "*sniff* That damn snake…" *sniff* Did she really have to mention my parents…?

*Flashback* _Italics = _Direct Flashback Quotes

_(I can't believe this girl! Of all the places to have an argument, why here!? I'm not going to deal with this stupid argument!) "Grr…I don't have time for this! I'm going home!" (I'm tired…let's just leave and forget this ever happened…) _Just Snivy said, "_Yeah, why don't you just go back to your __**parents**__ and tell them what happened!" Oshawott felt his blood run cold. He stopped in tracks and looked down. He plunged into his memories and remembered the time when his parents were murdered and he was the only one that survived. (What did she say…? Is she making fun of my past...? Was I just hearing things…? No…she said it…she said it with all intention of arguing with me…I can't believe it…Does she know what I'm going through?) Oshawott started tearing up and clenched his fists shut. (I can't believe her...Those horrible images appearing in my head...Why would she say that? Why...? WHY? UGH THAT SNOBBY AROGANT BITCH THAT'S IT! ) _

_Oshawott turned around and lifted his head up and looked at Snivy and saw that she cowered back a bit. (She has no idea what I've been through, I'll MAKE her know!) "Y-You don't even k-know…" Oshawott then gave her that piercing glare. "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!" Oshawott explained his story while shouting at Snivy. Oshawott then looked down. (Was she even my friend…? No…she isn't…Does she even consider apologizing…? No…she doesn't…she would not have said it if she didn't mean it…She said it with the undeniable intention of annoying me… Well guess what Snivy…you succeeded…100 times over.) Suddenly, an evil thought came into Oshawott's mind. (I guess I'll have to show you my pain and suffering…) ""Snivy you pitiful snake…you and I were __NEVER__ friends to begin with…" Oshawott removed his scalchop, activated Razor Shell, and set his complete focus on Snivy. Suddenly, Oshawott's Razor Shell Blade glowed and formed a Razor Shell Sword that was twice a normal Razor Shell's size. Oshawott gripped his sword with both of his hands and looked at the princess to see that she was horrified. (Have you ever seen this kind of sword and concentration before? Are you scared little princess…you should be…) "So now you know what I've been through…go-on, I dare you to make fun of my family…" (You will pay for what you've said…YOU WILL KNOW THE PAIN AND SUFFERING OF ME AND MY FAMILY!) "I DARE YOU!" Oshawott slammed his sword square into Snivy's chest and launched her straight into the fountain. After Oshawott sent her flying backwards, he just looked her with that, still menacing glare. Oshawott thought, (You're lucky that I have no intentions of killing nor drawing blood...). He waited for Snivy to look at him before he spoke. Snivy looked at him in total terror and he decided to get his last message across. "It hurts…doesn't it? The pain that you feel right now pales in comparison to the suffering I went through." (Years of hell.) He turned towards Seasong Beach, but looked back at Snivy. (I don't want you near me ever again!) "Stay away from me FOREVER!" was his last message to her and he left._

_Oshawott proceeded away downward and away from Cove Town; still gritting his teeth, clenching fists, and still tearing up then, he heard Snivy burst into tears and ran away from the town as well. Oshawott didn't care where the snake decided to run off to, he just continued walking with his mind saying, (Good cry…because that is what I have been doing for years. You deserved everything you have just experienced, from the names to the attack. I hate you…) Oshawott did not actually go home though…he went to another secret cave in Pokepark and decided to sleep there for the night still crying from his dark memories._

*Back to reality*

"I *sniff* can't believe Snivy said that to me, I hate her so damn much…*sniff*" Oshawott then wiped his tears away, shook his head and looked at the rising sun. "Looks like I should get going, the sun is coming up and I should probably get back to my home." Oshawott walked away from the cave and made it back to his home at around 7:30 A.M.

***Music: Daily Life - Xenoblade Chronicles***

Oshawott arrived at Seasong Beach, luckily, not many Pokemon were there to witness the horrible scene from yesterday and those who saw it decided to leave Oshawott alone.

Oshawott entered his home where Samurott is. "Hello Samurott! I'm home." Samurott came out of his room and gave Oshawott a smile, "Well hello Oshawott. Where were you? You didn't come home last night." Oshawott returned the smile, "Sorry Sir Samurott, I slept in a cave in Pokepark without telling you." His face then turned into a rather annoyed look when he said, "I just had another argument with Snivy." Samurott rolled his eyes and gave an unimpressed look. "Is that so...?" Oshawott can see that Samurott is not impressed with what he just said, but decided to continue and explain what exactly happened. "Yeah, we got into a fight and I just immediately left after I aggressively attacked her with my sword." Samurott's eyes immediately went wide and his jaws dropped at what Oshawott had just said. "W-wait…y-you attacked Snivy…the princess of Pokepark…you attacked her with…your sword…" Oshawott then gave a clam, but questioned look. "Er…yeah…my Razor Shell Blade grew twice it's normal size and became a Razor Shell Sword in which I used to attack her, what's the big deal?" Samurott then gave Oshawott a bad glare. "Oshawott! You attacked her?! What reason or motive did you suddenly have that caused you to do harm to the princess?! I've seen you and Snivy get into arguments before, heck even Queen Serperior has seen your arguments and never once have you ever attacked Snivy, what's so different about this time that gave you the idea to strike?!" Oshawott then glared back in defense and told Sir Samurott what Snivy said to him. "In my defense, I tried to end the argument and that is when the stupid princess said and I quote, 'Yeah, why don't you just go back to your **parents** and tell them what happened!" In that instant Samurott's eyes widened in pure shock. "*Gasp* No way…sh-she actually said that? She actually mentioned your parents?" Oshawott then gave an upset look and looked away. "Yeah…can you believe the nerve of that snobby prick?" Samurott's eyes then softened, "Oshawott…listen…I can understand why you felt the way you did about that horrible memory and yes I see your motive to attack her but…" Oshawott then said, "But what? Doesn't she deserve it at the very least, because the pain she felt was almost nothing to what I went through and you know that. I told you." Samurott looked at Oshawott in sadness. "I guess so, but I really do not think that was the best way to handle it…I suppose you could have handled it better…" Oshawott then gave a soft look at Samurott. "Well yeah I suppose so, but I really didn't have other options.

Samurott decided that the talk has gone far enough. "Well my boy, all I can say is that you should just calm down and just enjoy the rest of the day." Oshawott rolled his eyes, "Well I'll try, but it won't be easy…" Samurott then smiled, "Just give it some time and take it easy for today. And who knows, maybe you're falling for Snivy." Oshawott then blushed and glared once again at Samurott, "Whoa, whoa WAIT! Are you saying that I might be falling head over heels for her?" Samurott smirked, "Maybe. Haven't you ever heard the expression, 'You fight like a married couple.'? I'd say, with all your fighting, you may actually have a thing for that girl.

Oshawott blushed even harder like a Cheri Berry, but said, "Tch…yeah sure, like that will ever happen." Samurott went back to smiling, "Just wait and calm down Oshawott, maybe you might patch things up with her in no time."

Oshawott scratched the back of his head. "OK so maybe I overreacted with the part when I attacked her, but I'm not going to patch things up with her. And just for the record, don't you have a crush on someone?" Now it's Samurott's turn to blush. "I-er-um… no?" Oshawott then smirked, "Oh yes you do admit it." Samurott continued to burn redder, "N-no I have nothing of the sort." Oshawott decided to continuously press him as he is a detective. "Just admit it, there's no way to deny it!" Samurott closed his eyes and confessed. "Alright… I'll tell you. I actually have a small crush on Queen Serperior…" Oshawott had that look as if he expected him to say that. "So I see…" Samurott's blush disappeared and reminded Oshawott that he needed to calm down and just walk around Pokepark. "Well Oshawott, all I can say is just, give it some time and we will see what happens. Oshawott smiled and waved, "Well…Alright I'll see you around I guess. Bye Samurott, nice talking to you." Samurott returned the wave, "See you soon Oshawott." Samurott then sighed after Oshawott left. "Oshawott…what am I going to do with you?"

Oshawott went out to the boardwalk and stared out to shore, his face contorting into sadness as he remembered how he washed up here. (I remember that I washed up here. I was far from home and collapsed. I awoke to see myself lying on the sand and as I stood up, I felt sharp pain in my body. I looked over the water to see my reflection. I was bleeding horribly. I had a wound on my leg, some glass cuts, and my body, blood on my mouth and hands, and a gash on my head. I remember Samurott finding me and taking me back to his home where he took care of me and healed me back to health when I was sure that I had no hope of living. I owe it to Samurott who saved me that day. As for Snivy, I will admit that attacking her was a bit of an overreaction, but still, I have no regrets. I will not atone for what I did.) Oshawott decided to drop the sad look, get up and walk around Seasong Beach and see what the people in the area are doing at the moment with the events that happened today still in his mind.

SHIFTING SCENES – Snivy's Side

Snivy ran over to the Royal Chambers to greet her mother in the morning. "Good morning mom!" Serperior smiled at her daughter, "Well good morning sweetie. Did you sleep well?" Snivy looked down and said, "Well in a way no…" Serperior then gave a concerned look. "Were you still thinking about Oshawott?" Snivy then looked puzzled. "No, but it was strange… I actually had a dream, but it was no ordinary one… The dream was actually about what happened in Oshawott's past." Serperior was shocked by this news. "Wow…I wonder what that means." Snivy shrugged, "I guess I'll know eventually. Oh and about yesterday's talk, you did say I may unconsciously be in love with Oshawott yes?" Queen Serperior gave a normal expression towards Snivy. "Yes. Yes I did say that." Snivy looked at her mother, "Don't you have a crush on someone?" Serperior blushed hard, "W-what brought this up?" Snivy the explained, "Well daddy did say that if he were to pass away, you would find someone else, so I would like to know who." Serperior looked nervous. She couldn't answer this! It was too personal. "I-I'm afraid I c-can't answer that sweetie." Snivy then smirked, "Please tell me mom, I can tell by your face." Serperior burned red and sighed in defeat knowing that all she can do is confess. "Alright…I guess I can't hide it. I actually have a small crush on Samurott." Snivy smiled, "Huh…thought so." Serperior's blush subsided and she looked at Snivy. Snivy decided to head out to the Arbor Area and see what's what. Snivy smiled and waved to her mother, "See you soon mom!" Serperior smiled back, "Bye sweetie, be safe!" Snivy left for the Arbor Area. "Now time to see what's going on in the area…and what I can do to make amends."

* * *

**Justin: And done! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's just as long as the others, but I thought you guys were wondering how Oshawott is taking the whole situation so yeah there it is. OK BRING UP THE AFFINITY CHART!**

* * *

**Affinity Chart (Chapter 3)**

**Oshawott – Green – Samurott  
(Show Respect)**

**Samurott – Green – Serperior  
(Small Crush)**

* * *

**Justin: That's the rewrite! I will do a minor rewrite for the intro of Chapter 4, but not the actual story its-self so yeah.**

**So now that we have seen Oshawott's story, this fanfic is really cookin now! **

**And I want you guys to know that the next page of the story is not a chapter, but more of an interactive thing. In my story, I will be actually implanting side quests in the story, so check the next page out for details.**

**See you in Chapter 4 and don't forget to check out my deviantart for the Affinity Links in picture form! You can find a link to it in my profile! STAY FROSTY! :D**


	4. Create Your Own Side Quests!

**Hey, hey, hey! Welcome the "Side Quest" page! I will be adding side quests for Snivy, Oshawott, and their friends to tackle (Like Xenoblade Chronicles), so in the review box, type in what you want them to do.**

* * *

**Rules:**

1) No anthro Pokemon

2) Your Pokemon cannot have a quest that engages in sexual activity. I plan to keep the story rated T for now.

3) The location of your quests cannot involve pokemon trainers.

4) I will come up with my own quests so don't flame as always on my fanfiction.

5) If you have a Side-Quest Chain for a single or multiple OC's, the chain can only have up to 7 quests maximum.

6) If at ANY point you decide to flame...ALL YOUR OC REQUESTS ARE IMMEDIATELY REJECTED! (I can tell the difference between constructive criticism and just hating on a story.)

(I will update the rules log when I come up with some more rules.)

* * *

**Entry Limit:**

1) You can have only 2 OC's per every greater chapter for up to 6 in total.

2) A side quest chain can have up to 7 quests maximum.

3) A single OC can give up to 3 completely separate quests maximum.

* * *

**Parameters:**

1) If your quest involves a place that has not been revealed in the story, then it will appear eventually.

2) * Pokepark 1 and 2 are available to write quest locations for at the moment.

3) I will do any genre of quests (Romance, Help, Pokemon, Search for items, Revenge, Defeat this enemy…etc)

*If you do romance...please no M/M or F/F as of now... I might change it later...but so far...it makes me unconfortable.*

* * *

**Requesting your OC:**

**Pokemon: ****(**Write Here**)**

**Pokemon Type: (**Write Here**)**

**Pokemon's Name (Yes I will allow custom names): ****(**Write Here**)**

**Arts that the pokemon**** has:**** (Max: 4 + A Talent Art; Please say the Art's color and what each Art (Check out the Arts guide below.))****: (**Write Here**)**

**Where to find you: ****(**Write Here**)**

**What does he/she look like: (**Write Here**)**

**Personality: ****(**Write Here**)**

**Genre of quest: ****(**Write Here**)**

**Quest Title:** **(****Write Here)**

**What you want them to do (If you can write out the main problem and the entire quest instructions): ****(**Write Here**)**

**Alternate Routes?:**** (**Write Here**)**

**Reward (EXP; Payment; Item/Equipment; Etc...) (Can be nothing, but you need to have a "Side Quest Chain" with a big reward at the end of it all.):** **(**Write Here**) (No Arts as rewards please.)**

**BE CREATIVE WITH YOUR REWARD ITEM NAMES! I'LL PUT IT TO GOOD USE! :D**

**Please put your OC's Pokemon Type. Your OC will be used for something else outside of Side Quests, but if your Pokemon doesn't have a type along with it, your OC will not be eligible to partake in the special something I have planned out for them.**

* * *

**Arts Guide:**

**Talent Art: Can be anything**

**Red: A physical attack (Can inflict certain Debuffs)**

**Blue: Arts that can heal, shield, or grant stat boosts to Party Members (Can deal damage ****simultaneously)**

**Purple: A specialized attack (Can inflict certain Debuffs)**

**Green: Any attack that allows the pokemon to inflict the Debuff: Topple**

**Pink: Any attack that allows the pokemon to inflict the Debuff: Break**

**Yellow: Any attack that allows the pokemon to inflict the Debuff: Daze**

**Orange: Grants Auras (In other words: Activates some special bonus or effect in battle that wears off after time has passed.)**

* * *

**So yeah that's all for now, I will update this page when I think of more stuff to add. But for now…HAPPY REQUESTING AND STAY FROSTY! :D**


	5. Of Battles, Arts, and Affinity

**Justin: Hey, hey, hey! Welcome back to the fourth chapter of: Regrets, Amends, and Love! It has been a while, but I am still working on the story! So what happened last time on this story for those who have not been keeping up with this fanfic? So…**

**Previously: We see Oshawott's side of the entire argument and his emotions and actions behind his anger. Afterward, he went home to see Samurott having slept in a cave for the night without telling him, and he gave him the news of another argument. We then see how Oshawott washed up ashore on Seasong Beach. As for Snivy, she has questions about the dream she just had, and now she goes out into the Verdant Court to see what is up around town.**

**Justin: At last, we actually get to the Pokemon Fights. It has been a long time, but what kind of Pokemon fanfics doesn't have at least some battles in them huh? Just want to note that the whole adventure that Snivy and Oshawott are going to have will play very similar to Xenoblade Chronicles. **

**Justin: If you saw my chapter rewrittes then I already have what is called auditory reaaing. This has happened a few times before. Basically, I give suggestions on what song would play at certain points in the story and you can choose to listen to it while you are reading, but it is optional. The list below will tell you what songs are played in order. OK! Now that's out of the way…Samurott disclaimer please!**

**Samurott: That intro was very long…**

**Justin: Your point is?**

**Samurott: …Nevermind…Justin doesn't own Pokemon or any of the mechanics as you see in the story. They all belong to: Nintendo, GAMEFREAK, and Monolift Soft.**

* * *

**Music List**

**1) Daily Life - Xenoblade Chronicles**

**2) Time to Fight! - Xenoblade Chronicles**

**3) Daily Life (Yes...again) - Xenoblade Chronicles**

* * *

Snivy walked through the Verdant Court breathing in the morning air. There was very little Pokemon up at the hour so she took the time to walk around the area. Snivy smiled, "It looks like such a beautiful morning. I'm going to walk around for a while…Oh but first!" She went took out her little pocket mirror she never uses and made sure, her eyelashes looked pretty.

"Alright now let's see who is up and what's up around here."

***Music: Daily Life – Xenoblade Chronicles***

**Location: Verdant Court**

Snivy walked around the area and saw Lilligant. Snivy walked up to her and with a smile said, "Good morning Lilligant. How are you?" Lilligant gave a warm and welcoming smile to the princess, "I'm doing great Snivy, I just wanted to know how you are doing and if you were OK from yesterday…you know regarding Oshawott. Queen Serperior told me." Snivy gave a rather sheepish smile, "Well…I'm still pretty sad that Oshawott probably hates me now, but I have accepted what came to me and now, all I can do is see if I can make it right, but I'm fine… don't worry about me." Lilligant was still worried about Snivy, but managed to deliver a smile, "Oh, OK. I was just worried that's all, but if you are sure you're fine than that's good." Snivy stuck out her hand and Lilligant graciously accepted it. Snivy gave her a nice smile, "All right then. I'll see you around." Lilligant waved to Snivy, "See you soon your highness." They both went separate ways.

Snivy walked around the Verdant Court where all the Pokemon that saw her, gave a nice smile and waving to her. Snivy walked all the way to Windmill Way where she saw Pikachu running towards her. Pikachu stopped and greeted the princess, "Good morning Snivy how are you?" Snivy responded, "I'm doing fine, how are you?" Pikachu scratched the back of his head, "Well, I want to go see Queen Serperior and see how she was doing." Snivy instantly said, "Well then let me take you to her." With that, they both went to go see Queen Serperior all the way back at the Verdant Court.

Serperior saw the two run back into her Royal Chambers. Serperior noticed Pikachu and gave a welcoming smile, "Why hello Pikachu, what brings you to the Verdant Court?" Pikachu bowed like a gentlemen, "Hello Queen Serperior, I just wanted to know how you were doing and what happened yesterday I heard something go on yesterday and I want to know from you."

Serperior gave a rather questioned look and when she looked at Snivy, she was giving a hand signal telling her to not say anything and let her explain. Serperior nodded, "Well Pikachu, it's actually not in my position to speak of yesterday's matter. Why don't you ask Snivy about it? She knows a lot more than I do."

Pikachu turned to the princess, "OK, Snivy so what exactly happened yesterday, given your mother said you know more?" Snivy gave a loud sigh. "Pikachu…let's not talk here, let's go someplace more private and I'll tell you." Pikachu had a wonder-some look on his face, but smiled and said, "Oh, alright. We'll wait for a while."

Pikachu then remembered something he wanted to show Snivy, "Hey Snivy, I almost forgot! Check out what I just got!" Pikachu pulled out an electrical sword. Snivy and Serperior looked awestruck. "Man this Electro Driver is awesome! So what do you think? You want to hold it?" Snivy took the sword and examined it with the thought of, (Man this thing looks so cool! I wish I could have a weapon like this.)

Snivy handed the sword back to Pikachu, "That looks very cool Pikachu." Pikachu nodded, "Thanks, Raichu gave this to me for use in battles." Snivy looked in jealously and smiling at the same time, "I wish I had a weapon like this." Just then, Serperior had the look of realization. "Snivy!" Both Pikachu and Snivy turned to Queen Serperior. "Yes mom? What is it?" The queen then gave Snivy a smile, a big smile, "I think I have something for you." She turned around a searched through her closet of items and found what she was looking for, she then turned around to Snivy.

Snivy's eyes widened as she saw what her mother was holding. "Mom is that…?" Her mother nodded, "Yes sweetie, this is an old sword I made to battle with when I was younger. It may be old and hardly of any value…and it looks poorly made, but I don't use this anymore and you may find a use for it." Serperior gave her daughter the sword in which she accepted it with both hands. Snivy looked at the sword and smiled, "Thanks Mom, it really means a lot to me." Serperior returned the smile, "It's called a: Dried Grass Blade. Wielding this weapon allows you to use Arts. Snivy had a questioned look, "Arts? What are those?"

Pikachu decided to jump in to explain, "Arts are moves that you possess when you wield your weapon. It can be really any move, including normal Pokemon attacks. You may not know what your Arts are, but it will just come naturally, trust me, I've been there."

Snivy nodded and then Queen Serperior said, "I guess we are done here, I have some royal business to attend to, but I'll see you two soon OK?"

Pikachu and Snivy ran out of the chambers, "Bye Queen Serperior!" they both said together. They walked back to Windmill Way and still no more Pokemon than earlier. Pikachu thought, (This looks like a good time to ask Snivy.)

Pikachu looked at Snivy and asked, "Hey Snivy, what happened yesterday, I'm still curious." Snivy looked at Pikachu with a slightly sad look, "Do you really want to know?" Pikachu just nodded. Snivy sighed and sat on a rock. "OK, well you see…what happened was-" Just then, the rock started moving. "What?!" Snivy cried and she was thrown off the rock.

Pikachu picked Snivy up, "Snivy! Are you alright?" Snivy grunted, "Y-yeah, I'm fine, but what was that?" The rock turned around and it was actually a Pokemon. "Dwebble" it said. Pikachu then said, "That's not a rock. It's a Dwebble." Dwebble had an annoyed look, "Hey! Why were you sitting on me? I was trying to get some sleep!" Snivy decided to apologize. "Sorry Dwebble, we didn't mean to disturb your sleep…we were just-" The Dwebble didn't listen and got upset, "I'm sorry, but cannot let this go unanswered. I'll challenge you to a fight!" with that, Dwebble got into a battle stance.

***Music: Time to Fight! – Xenoblade Chronicles***

"Snivy watch out!" Pikachu then drew his Electro Driver as did Snivy with her Dried Grass Blade. Snivy looked at Pikachu and he said, "Looks like apologizing won't do it…we'll have to stand our ground." Snivy nodded and looked back at the Dwebble. Pikachu then told Snivy, "I'll lure it away and Topple it. When it's down, use your Arts to finish it off."

**Enemies: Dwebble – Level 001**

"Here are the basics of battle Snivy, if you take too much damage, you will be KO'd and can no longer fight. Use your Arts to defeat the enemy before us." Snivy asked, "How do I know what Arts I have or what to use?" Pikachu looked at her weapon, "You should have 2 Normal Arts, and a Talent Art. I don't know what they are, but I do know that some Arts have extra effects when used a certain way…I can't talk anymore, here it comes!"

Dwebble attacked Snivy. "Augh!" Snivy closed her eyes and exclaimed, "Hyper Cut!" She damaged the Dwebble a lot. Snivy had a face of shock, "Whoa! Where did that move come from?" Pikachu called out, "Swing Slam!" Snivy called out, "Hyper Cut!", but for some odd reason, she was unable to. "What?! Why won't it work? Pikachu, I can't use Hyper Cut, what's going on?!" Pikachu had a look of bad realization and replied, "Augh that's right, I almost forgot! Arts cannot be used in rapid succession! Each one has a cool down period. You must wait some time, before you can use it again, so for now, just hit the enemy with your sword."

Snivy gave an annoyed look, "Oh, now you tell me?!" Dwebble kept on attacking Snivy until she was at a point of almost becoming KO'd. "AUGH!" She was knocked down. She got up, but was in bad shape, "Pikachu, I'm not going to make it." Pikachu looked in worry while still fighting the Dwebble, "Do you have another Art you can use?!" Snivy looked down, but then suddenly called out, "Glowing Recovery!" She healed herself. Snivy was back on her feet and continued attacking the Dwebble, but then she felt a sense of power waiting to be released and then out of nowhere, she cried out, "Breaker Stab!"

The Dwebble was hit and cried out as it was inflicted with Break. Snivy looked at her weapon in awe, "T-that was my Talent Art." Pikachu exclaimed excitedly, "Nice one Snivy! You inflicted Break, that will give me enough time to Topple it. Wild Down!" Pikachu swung his Driver down at the enemy and knocked it down by inflicting Topple, so now the Dwebble became defenseless; on its back and wiggling its legs. Pikachu cried out to Snivy, "Alright Snivy! Use hyper Finish the job!" Snivy smiled and nodded in acknowledgement, "Hyper Cut!" and because Snivy used it from the back, it dealt way more damage! The Dwebble was KO'd with those cliché swirls in its eyes. Both Snivy and Pikachu, high fived each other. "ALRIGHT!" Pikachu then noticed, "Hey Snivy! I think we both went up a level!" Snivy looked estatic, "Yes!"

**Snivy (LV 01) – 20 EXP - LEVEL UP! (LEVEL 02)  
Pikachu (LV 01) – 20 EXP - LEVEL UP! (LEVEL 02)**

***Music: Daily Life – Xenoblade Chronicles***

The Dwebble got up shortly after, "M-man, you guys are strong. Sorry for attacking you." Snivy put, her hand up and said, "It's cool." The Dwebble smiled, "Thanks for not getting mad…I really have to work on keeping my temper in check. I have to go now, but that was a fun battle honestly." With that, the Dwebble walked off, but left something behind.

Pikachu noticed the object and informed Snivy, "Hey Snivy, that Dwebble left something behind." They both ran up to a wooden object. Snivy realized what it was. "Pikachu, it's a wooden chest! Let's open it up and see what's in here." Pikachu nodded in agreement, and opened they both opened the chest. Snivy scanned through the items in the chest, "Rock Stone, Carb Dust, Metal Scrap…" Snivy's eyes beamed as she found something very precious. "Oh my gosh! A Glass Water Gem! I can give this to Oshawott and he'll definitely forgive me!" Pikachu had a smile on his face for a second, but eventually contorted to a look of realization. (Wait, forgive her? Did something happen between them? If Snivy can explain it then…) Pikachu put two and two together and figured it out.

Pikachu then gave a questionable look and asked, "Wait…Snivy, is the news I've been hearing, related to an argument, you and Oshawott?" With that, Snivy stopped and turned towards Pikachu with a nervous look. "Snivy…what happened." Snivy sighed loudly, "I guess I can't hide it from you huh?" Pikachu shook his head. Snivy sighed again in defeat, "Alright…I guess it's time you knew…"

The two pokemon sat down on a bench and Snivy began her story, "Well…it all started when Oshawott called me conceited. I came to warn him to not bad mouth me, and then a huge argument broke out. He was about to leave, but then I said that he should go back to his parents and tell them what happened." Pikachu looked in sadness, "That doesn't sound good." Snivy continued on, "After that, he shouted at me, called me snobby, arrogant, a spoiled brat… and a bitch… After THAT, he then attacked me with his Razor Shell. Oshawott was right about everything he called me…I'll always regret my decision to even speak that day." Pikachu replied, "So I see Snivy…so you really want to make amends with him? I know that guy; he is really touchy on the parent subject." Snivy slowly nodded, "Y-yeah…"

Snivy then leaned on Pikachu's arm. Pikachu looked down at Snivy and felt sympathy for her. He did not understand before, but Snivy always felt like a sister to him. Pikachu got off and told Snivy that they should go on an adventure and see what they can do about Oshawott. Snivy smiled and nodded, "That sounds like a good idea. Let's go tell my mother." They both ran back to the Verdant Court.

Serperior smiled when she saw the two approach her yet again. Snivy was the first to speak, "Mom, can we go on adventure? Maybe we can see how to get Oshawott to forgive me." Serperior gave her a supportive smile. "Of course my dear, you and Pikachu can go on an adventure." Pikachu jumped in joy, "Oh wow! Thanks Queen Serperior!" Serperior giggled, "You know, I saw you two battled as team out there, you did great. And it looks like you two are part of the same party yes?" Both of them nodded, "Looks like you both now have Party Affinity." Both of them looked confused. Snivy asked, "Party Affinity? What's that?" Serperior attempted to explain, "Well in simplest words, it means 2 members in a party can see how they get along. It has special benefits, but I forget them, you'll know eventually though." Both Pikachu and Snivy waved to Queen Serperior and both left.

Pikachu and Snivy saw Lilligant. Lilligant stopped to say hi, "Hey you two. I heard what you both said, are you actually going on an adventure?" Pikachu responded, "Hello Lilligant *They both shook hands* and yes we are going to see if Snivy can patch things up with Oshawott." Lilligant gave a happy smile, "Alright then, you both have my full support and good luck Snivy." Snivy nodded, "Thanks Lilligant." With that, both of them ran out of the Verdant Court and by that time, everyone was awake and waved to them as the scurried past everyone, and stopped at the bridge where Bisharp who saw the battle and heard everything they were talking about said, "So you both are going on an adventure?" Pikachu excitedly said, "That's right!" and Snivy added on, "You know it!" Bisharp gave a smile, "Well, I guess you don't need me to guard you seeing, you have a sword now. Your Arts looked amazing. Good luck on Oshawott your majesty." Snivy and Pikachu's eyes widened and Snivy asked, "You knew?" Bisharp laughed, "Well I have my ways, and I am you and Queen Serperior's royal guard aren't I?" They all laughed. Both of them said, "Bye Bisharp." Bisharp waved back until they were out sight. Both of them continued scurrying past all the Pokemon while they waved and then they left the Arbor Area with Snivy's mind saying, "I'll find a way to make it up to you Oshawott…I promise…" Their adventure has just begun.

* * *

**Justin: AND DONE! This chapter was around 2,600 words. I plan to release chapters once a week, but you guys cannot hold me to that as, I have a life outside of story writing. This chapter does look like Pikachu x Snivy in a way, but sorry to disappoint PikaSni fans this story is still Oshawott x Snivy all the way, I just see those two as siblings at most Pikachu has a love interest in someone else. Also it looks like, Pikachu and Snivy**

**The Affinity Chart system will be updated a bit. How it works, is that you will be able to see the separate affinity links between each Pokemon on the "World" Affinity Chart EXCEPT for links between Party Members. Those will be on a Special Page. Also, some Pokemon will have affinity for the whole party; that again will be on another Special Page. Check it out in my Deviantart account which there should be a link to it on my profile, but yeah the Affinity Chart for Chapter 4, BRING IT UP!**

* * *

**Affinity Chart (Chapter 4)**

**Party Affinity**

**Snivy – Yellow – Pikachu  
Sibling Like**

**Generic Affinity**

**Pikachu – Yellow – Serperior  
Admiral Spirit**

**Snivy – Green – Lilligant  
Sweet Talks**

**Snivy's Party – Green – Lilligant  
Full Support**

**Snivy's Party – Yellow – Bisharp  
I Wish You Luck**

* * *

**Justin: Now that we have seen a battle and some acquired weapons, here are the party member's stats.**

* * *

**Party Member's Stats**

**Snivy (LV 02) – Weapon: Dried Grass Blade – Outfit: -  
Arts Learned:  
Breaker Stab (Talent): An attack that inflicts Break.  
Hyper Cut: Attack ****from behind**** to deal more damage.  
Glowing Recovery: Heals a bit of HP for one party member. **

**Pikachu (LV 02) – Weapon: Electro Driver – Outfit: -  
Arts Learned:  
Talent Art not yet seen.  
Wild Down: An attack that inflicts Topple.  
Swing Slam: A single blow that damages the enemy.**

* * *

**Justin: OK…NOW I'M DONE! This chapter took forever, but I did it! So yeah…I will try to write one chapter a week, but we'll see. A small preview for my fans, Oshawott will be getting his own separate party so yeah that's a thing. The chapter to send "OC Side-Quest" has been UPDATED so go check that out! So I believe that covers it! Please continue to send in your Side Quest ideas and I will see you soon in my next chapter! **

**Oshawott: Finally, I'll get my own team!**

**Justin: Yes you will Osh…yes you will…STAY FROSTY! :D **


	6. Trouble with the Shiny and Reminiscence

**Justin: And we are back for another chapter of Regrets, Amends, and Love! I am still following the same one chapter per week pattern. Also be sure to check the 4****th**** page (not chapter) of the fanfiction, the OC rules have been updated. You can now add what Arts your OC has so check it out for more details. So what happened last time we saw our heroes? Ok so here is what went down…**

**Previously: Snivy met Pikachu and went to Queen Serperior. Pikachu showed the royal snake and the regal serpent his new fancy weapon. Snivy received her Dried Grass Blade from Serperior and went off with Pikachu, where they soon battled a dwebble. Snivy unleashed the power of her Arts and batted successfully. Snivy then told Pikachu what happened and so they both decided to go on an adventure together in hope that Snivy will make amends to Oshawott on the way.**

**Justin: Just so you know, some of Oshwott's Arts will be the same as Shulk's. So now that you are up to speed with the last chapter, we will now see what Oshawott has planned with his party and perhaps another battle awaits…Osh disclaimer!**

* * *

**Music List**

**1) Toy Town - Pokemon Rumble Blast**

**2) Panic Pit - Mario and Luigi: Dream Team**

**3) Mechanical Rhythm - Xenoblade Chronicles**

**4) Time to Fight! - Xenoblade Chronicles**

**5) Toy Town - Pokemon Rumble Blast**

**6) Reminiscence - Xenoblade Chronicles**

**7) Thoughts to a Friend - Xenoblade Chronicles**

* * *

**Oshawott: Justin doesn't own any of the music, mechanics, or characters in this story. They all belong to their respective companies.**

Oshawott walked out into Seasong Beach, and took a deep breath inward and let it out. "Alright, let's see what everyone is up to in this time of day."

***Music: Toy Town – Pokemon Rumble Blast***

Oshawott took a nice stroll through Seasong Beach looking at everyone in the area. Most of the Pokemon who saw the otter gave some nice smiles and waves, and the few Pokemon that saw yesterday's event, gave nervous smiles and waves, seeing if Oshawott was OK. Oshawott gave cheerful smiles back to everyone, even the ones who witnessed the event. Oshawott suddenly saw Tepig charging towards him with a look of 'must hurry'. Oshawott suddenly exclaimed, "Tepig?!" Tepig saw Oshawott, "Oshawott?!" and immediately put his brakes on, skidding on his back hooves across the sand. "Woah!" Oshawott jumped out of the way, while Tepig went splat into a sign. The pig had fallen onto his back with swirls in his eyes. Oshawott had a look of pain, "Oooh…that's gotta hurt…" Oshawott held a paw out to help him up. Oshawott then asked his rush filled friend, "Hey Tepig. Where are you going in such a hurry?" Tepig scratched the back of his head. "Hey Oshawott and sorry about stampeding; I was just on my way to Samurott to ask about something." Oshawott replied, "I'll bring you in then."

They both went into Samurott's house. Oshawott called out, "Sir Samurott! Tepig is here to see you!" Samurott went over to the two and greeted Tepig, "Well hello Tepig, what brings you to Seasong Beach at this time of morning?" Tepig smiled and greeted back, "Hello Sir Samurott, I came here today to discuss with you a matter." Samurott returned a questioned look, "What is this matter you wish to speak?" Tepig replied, "I have been hearing news in the Crag Area about something that happened yesterday." Samurott's eyes jerked wide, and Oshawott had a look of question. Tepig finished his question, "I would like to know about what happened yesterday." Samurott still looked at Tepig with wide eyes, and when he turned to Oshawott, the otter was shaking his head as a signal to not say anything. Samurott studdered, "Well, um…you see…uh…" Tepig looked with disappointment, "Please Samurott, I really want to know what happened yesterday, I though you would be able to tell me so will you-" "If you want to know, I'll explain it." Oshawott interrupted.

Tepig suddenly looked to Oshawott with a very surprised look, "Oshawott…you know what happened yesterday?" Oshawott nodded his head, "Unfortunately, yes, but let's not talk about it here, let's talk about it outside on the boardwalk, yes?" Tepig gave a smile and nodded, "Sure.", he then suddenly remembered what he got and wanted to show Samurott and Oshawott, "Oh, I just remembered, look at what I got earlier this week." Tepig pulled out what looked like a rocky fist." Oshawott smiled with interest and Samurott looked surprised. Tepig chuckled, "Yup, this is my brand new weapon." Oshawott examined Tepig's weapon, the texture felt rocky and rough, yet light at the same time. Oshawott gave back the weapon, "The material used for this weapon is awfully intriguing, what is this thing made out of, when did you get this?" Tepig replied, "I have no idea what this is made out of, I received this weapon from Emboar, all I know is that, he called this thing the: Uppercut Arm. This weapon fits onto my right hoof like so." Tepig puts the weapon on this right hoof. Samurott said, "That is a great weapon, you can use this in battles." Oshawott added on, "I can't wait to see what kind of Arts that your weapon possesses." Tepig scratched the back of his in embarrassment and put away his weapon, "Aw thanks I-" "Somebody help!" A loud scream from the outside caught the attention of Oshawott, Tepig, and Samurott.

***Music: Panic Pit – Mario and Luigi: Dream Team***

Oshawott had a questioned look, "What in the world…" The three of them looked out and saw a trio of Duckletts causing havoc on Seasong Beach with all the other residents running. Suddenly, a Patract came up to Samurott, "Sir Samurott help! The Duckletts are running amok! Please get rid of them!" Oshawott looked to Tepig and Samurott, "Come on!" The three ran over to the Duckletts and confronted them with all the area citizens following them. Oshawott was the first to speak, "Hey Duckletts, would you please stop running wild, you are disturbing the peace!" Tepig decided to add on to what Oshawott said, "Yeah, you can't just run and do whatever you want, please stop and just give it a rest!" Samurott finished their proposal by saying, "You three, please have consideration, for the rest of the citizens, if you may; we want this place to be a fun and joyful area where everyone can have fun."

The Duckletts looked at each other, and the leader stepped up giving all of them an annoyed glare and spoke, "No…" Everyone except for the Oshawott, Tepig, and Samurott gasped. The Ducklett continued, "Who says, we can't do what we want?" Oshawott gave an irritated look, "You're annoying everyone." The leader Ducklett rolled his eyes, blowing off what he just said, "I really don't care. If you want to stop us…beat us in a battle! That's right, we challenge you!" All three Duckletts got into their battle stance.

***Music: Mechanical Rhythm – Xenoblade Chronicles**

Tepig immediately place his Uppercut Arm on his hoof. Oshawott gave a battle glare, "Alright, we warned you, but if you insist on battling, that's fine by me." Oshawott then pulled the scalchop off his chest and summoned his Razor Shell, but it once again glowed and formed a blade, twice its size." The residents who witnessed yesterday's event had gasped, seeing the blade that had injured the princess once again. Oshawott smirked at the three Duckletts. "Think you can handle my awesome weapon…Razor Sword?" The lead Ducklett replied, "Bring it on otter…Bring it on!" Samurott informed the otter and pig, "I don't have any weapons on me; I'll leave the Duckletts to you." Oshawott and Tepig gave a Samurott a determined smile. Oshawott replied, "You got it! Just leave the rest to us." Tepig added on, "We will stop these Duckletts." They both turned to the Duckletts ready to fight.

**Enemies: Ducklett – Level 002 (x3)**

The enemies charged at the pair and dealt some damage. Tepig and Oshawott fought back hitting them with their weapons. Oshawott told Tepig, "If you have any Arts, now is the time to use them!" Tepig nodded his head and called out, "Rounding Arm!" He spun around extending his arm and the attack struck all the Duckletts at the same time. "Ok Osh! They're weaker, do you have any Arts?" Oshawott smirked, "Of course!" Oshawott got behind one of the Duckletts and cried, "Back Slash!" (This is right form Xenoblade Chronicles so yeah.) The attack did more damage since it was used from behind and it was enough to KO one of the Duckletts. Tepig faced off against one of the Duckletts when it cried, "Brusher Peck!" The attack dealt a lot of damage to Tepig. "AUGH!" Tepig was knocked down, but got back up easily as if he didn't feel it. Just as the Ducklett went for another attack, Tepig called out, "Quick Pound!" and hit the Ducklett at the last second, knocking the second one out. Tepig said, "One left!" Oshawott and Tepig looked at the last Ducklett which was the leader. The Ducklett cowered back in fear and raised its feathers in front of it in defense. "S-sorry for causing trouble here, h-have mercy?" The leader was answered with Tepig using Rounding Arm and Oshawott coming from behind using, "Back Slash!" The last Ducklett has fallen cold. Oshawott smirked, "That was too easy!" Tepig smirked back, "Aw yeah."

**Oshawott (LV 01) – 100 EXP - LEVEL UP! (LEVEL 03) - Art Learned!  
Tepig (LV 01) – 100 EXP - LEVEL UP! (LEVEL 03) - Art Learned! **

***Music ends***

Every cheered for Tepig and Oshawott. Both of them high fived each other then, Oshawott walked over to the Duckletts and said, "Alright we won. A promise is a promise, so stop being so rowdy." The Duckletts got up and one of them started to speak with an irritated tone and look, "You two play unfair!" The second said, "You guys are mean." The leader got up, and said, "Now you two are going to get it!" Oshawott stepped back. Everyone had worried looks on their faces. Tepig said, "Wait, what is going on here?" Oshawott gave them a glare and demanded, "What are you going to do?" The Duckletts then spread their wings and chanted, "Big sister Swanna, big sister Swanna, please come and help!" Suddenly, a graceful bird came down. Everyone gasped as the swan pokemon came to the Duckletts' aid. The Swanna then spoke, "I heard, my brothers' cries of help, you must be the ones that attacked them. I cannot let this go unanswered, prepare for battle!"

***Music: Time to Fight! – Xenoblade Chronicles***

Everyone gasped at the Swan pokemon's challenge. Tepig growled, "What up for Round 2? Let's go!" Oshawott held Tepig back, "Wait Tepig, there is something different about this Swanna…" Oshawott observed her. "Hm…glittery, slightly purple colored…Tepig, this pokemon…It's a shiny!" Tepig replied, "Who cares, let's just attack!" Tepig charged at the Swanna with Oshawott calling out, "No wait!" Tepig lunged forward and struck his weapon at the Shiny Swanna…only to have it bounce of her. Tepig's eyes widened and the she said, "Nice try piglet!" She used her wing and knocked Tepig back. He got up and looked in total shock. "What in the world, my attack didn't even dent the Swanna!" Oshawott turned to Tepig with an annoyed look. "I tried to warn you. Pokemon that are shiny possesses special skin that protects them from dangerous weapons." Tepig looked in pure shock at Oshawott, "What? Is that even possible?" Oshawott looked at his sword, "Our weapons…they won't have any effect on this enemy by normal means." The Swanna called out, "Enough of these shenanigans! Prepare for defeat!" Oshawott turned to Tepig, "Tepig, the only way to get past that Shiny Armor is by toppling her. I'll give you the opening by inflicting Break. When she is broken, inflict Topple. Finally, when it's down, use any Arts you have before she gets back up." Tepig nodded.

**Enemies: Swanna (Shiny) – LV 006**

The pair charged towards the Swanna; moving around her. The Swanna taunted, "Your efforts to defeat me will be futile." She then called out, "Wing of Wind!" The attack struck both of them with great force. Oshawott called to Tepig, "Tepig, go around to the back!" Tepig ran to the back of Swanna and Oshawott ran to the front. Swanna taunted, "You fool, you can't beat me!" Oshawott smirked back, "Yeah? Well how about this!" Oshawott called out, "Turn Strike!" and he spun and swung his sword in a horizontal/diagonal way. The spectators to the event yesterday gasped as the movement of Turn Strike was very similar to the attack on Snivy.

The Swanna cried out in pain, but not because she took damage, but because she got inflicted with Break. Oshawott smirked, "Alright Tepig you're up!" Tepig came from behind and the Swanna gasped when she turned around. Tepig screamed, "Quick Pound!" Swanna cried out even louder as she got inflicted with Topple. Tepig cried out, "Yes!" Oshawott added on, "Now's our chance!" They kept attacking the Swanna. Oshawott then said, "Let's show her our new Arts!" Oshawott ran to the side and Tepig ran to the front. Oshawott used, "Slit Edge!" The bonus effect came into play and Oshawott used, "Slit Edge!" The bonus effect came into play and Swanna had her defense from physical attacks reduced. Oshawott called to Tepig, "Alright! Defense down, Tepig take it away!" Tepig nodded in agreement and used his new Art. "Head-On Crush!" Tepig slammed his Arm weapon against the Swanna's head and inflicted Slow. Their attacks although powerful, weren't enough. The Swanna got up, "Y-you…you two will regret that! Wing of Wind!" The attack came extremely quick, thankfully, the attack missed. Tepig and Oshawott were both breathing hard, then the Swanna went in for a strong attack at Oshawott with her wing. Oshawott's eyes widened as he was struck with a heavy blow. "AHHHHH!" Everyone gasped. Tepig screamed, "NO OSHAWOTT! IF YOU GO DOWN NOW WE CAN'T WIN!"

Oshawott stood up, but was battered and heavily breathing. Oshawott cursed under his breath, "Damn…" Swanna gave a devious smile at the Oshawott, "You will not survive my next attack." Oshawott shakily, "No I won't…" Everyone gave worried looks towards Oshawott. However, Oshawott smirked, "Not…without this!" Oshawott then raised his arm, "Light Heal!" Oshawott glowed and faded back to normal with all his bruises recovered. Everyone eyes widened in awe as they never knew Oshawott had the ability to self-heal. Tepig's face turned to determination and said, "Way to go Osh!" Tepig then said, "Hey Oshawott!" Oshawott looked towards Tepig, "Yeah man?" Tepig asked, "Isn't aggro, a term meaning, an enemy's feelings and anger towards another pokemon?" Oshawott then gave a questioned look trying to avoid Swanna's attacks which were thankfully slow with her status effect. "Yeah…wait if you draw the aggro then…" Tepig nodded, "Yeah! I can take a few knocks to the head, if I draw the aggro; we can combo Swanna while she is still focused on me." Oshawott gave a smirk and nodded in agreement, "That my friend is one of the best ideas ever! You haven't used your talent art yet, now is the time!" Tepig went around Swanna's back and said, "You're such a coward! Come and fight me!" (Extreme Taunt) The Swanna's eyes widened and she turned with anger towards Tepig. "What did you say you little punk!" Tepig and Oshawott smirked as their plan worked; Tepig drew all of the aggro. Oshawott got into his stance, "Nice one Tepig! Now let's finish her! Turn Strike!" The Swanna cried out in pain, as she was struck from the behind, being inflicted with Break. Tepig followed up on the Break status and used, "Quick Pound!" She was knocked down, helpless to do anything. Oshawott then ran to the side and said, "This should help us! Slit Edge!" With her physical defense lowered, they landed a few hits on her and finished the job with one last Art from each of them. Tepig ran to the front while Oshawott ran to the back. Tepig cried, "Head-On Crush!" Swanna cried in agony as she felt the hard blow and being inflicted with Slow once again. Oshawott jumped at the Swanna from behind, and dealt major damage using, "Back Slash!"

***Music stops***

The Swanna screamed and said, "N-no…I'm a shiny with special armor…how could I lose to you…?" The Swanna fell onto the sand with the cliché swirls in her eyes, finally defeated.

There was a moment of silence, but then everyone cheered loudly for the Tepig and Oshawott. Oshawott and Tepig looked at each other with ecstatic looking eyes. Tepig joyfully exclaimed, "We did it! We won!" Oshawott replied, "Yeah we did!" They both high-fived each other and looked back at the Duckletts and Swanna. The Duckletts cried out, "Big sister Swanna, big sister swanna! Are you OK?!" The three picked up the unconscious Swanna and exclaimed, "Let's get out of here!" They high-tailed it out of Seasong Beach for good. Oshawott exclaimed, "I'm feeling stronger than before! What about you Tepig? Tepig jumped in joy, "Yay, yay, level up!"

**Oshawott (LV 03) (EXP 100) – EXP: 350 - LEVEL UP! (LEVEL 06) - Art Learned!**  
**Tepig (LV 03) (EXP 100) – EXP: 350 - LEVEL UP! (LEVEL 06) - Art Learned!**

***Music: Toy Town – Pokemon Rumble Blast**

Everyone went back to doing what they were doing. Samurott smiled at Oshawott and Tepig, "Great work you two. That was an impressive show of Arts." Oshawott and Tepig both said, "Thanks!" Samurott last message was, "I'll be back at home, talk to me when you ever need me." Samurott turned away and headed home. Tepig turned back to Oshawott and asked, "So now, that's been taken care of, will you tell me what happened." Oshawott turned towards Tepig with a rather sad look and sighed, "I expected that you haven't forgotten. Come this way, I'll tell you at the Boardwalk." The two walked over to the boardwalk and sat down.

***Music: Reminiscence – Xenoblade Chronicles***

Oshawott took a deep breath, "Where to begin…I was lying down on the Cove Town's grass remembering all the memories I shared with all of you guys back then. They were all good memories until…I thought of Snivy…" Tepig had a look of surprise. "Ohhhhh…" Oshawott chuckled a bit, "Anyway, I remembered the times I shared with her, but almost each memory involved an argument or just her teasing me of some sort." Tepig, was not surprised, he and Pikachu had witnessed Snivy and Oshawott's fights. Oshawott continued on, "I said that she was very conceited out loud, and she just happened to be within an earshot. She warned me to not call her conceited, and I just spoke in simple defense…then she suddenly started raising her voice…" Tepig looked at Oshawott's face and could tell that Oshawott was starting to get upset. Oshawott continued talking, "Our argument broke out and attracted a lot of pokemon…I was going to leave, because I didn't need to take any of what she said, I wasn't going to be her verbal punching bag." Oshawott then gritted his teeth, "I started to walk off home…but this time…she didn't let up." Tepig's ears perked up wide, "What did she say to you?" Oshawott hesitated, but finally spoke, "She told me… 'Go back to your **parents** and tell them what happened…" Tepig gasped, "Are you kidding me? N-no…no she didn't." Oshawott nodded, "Yeah…can you believe the nerve of that prick…?" Tepig's face turned into a worried look, "What happened then?"

Oshawott hesitated yet again, "I stopped…and plunged into my memories, I wanted to believe that I did not hear what I heard…but there was no mistaking it…I turned to her with all my anger…I shouted at her, telling about what happened to my family…I called her, an arrogant, bratty, snobby bitch." Oshawott took off his scalchop and looked at it, Tepig did the same. "I activated my Razor Shell, but focused my energy into it, making form a blade twice its size…as you now know is my weapon called Razor Sword." Tepig gasped loudly, "Did you actually?" Oshawott nodded, "Yes…I leaped at her with all my strength, and attacked her with a concentrated horizontal swing…also known as…my Talent Art: Turn Strike…" Tepig gasped louder than ever. Oshawott continued, "She was launched into the fountain, she then looked at me with, what I knew was dread-filled eyes. I then put away my weapon and told her that her pain was nothing compared to mine's…I turned toward Seasong Beach, but not before giving her my last message… 'Stay away from me forever…' and I left…" Tepig looked at Oshawott with pure sadness, "Oshawott…" Tepig noticed that Oshawott started to cry… Oshawott then spoke, "*sniff* M-my family…*sniff* I-I always l-loved them… *sniff* I-I still c-can't believe they're *sniff* gone… I-I *sniff* eventually accepted it and moved on… but *sniff* why…h-how could she…why d-did *sniff* she have t-to remind me…? W-why *sniff* did she h-have to b-be *sniff* so h-h-heartless…?*sniff*" Tears fell from his face dropping into the ocean.

Tepig felt a tear want to leave his eye, but wiped it away. He then reached and wiped Oshawott's tears away as well. Tepig patted Oshawott's back, "Hey…Oshawott…it's…it's OK. Do you still have anybody else related to you left?" Oshawott thought long and hard, and realized, "A-actually…yes…I have a grandfather…I only met him once when I was six months old. I don't remember much about him…I just know that I met him only once in my life, so I don't remember his face."

***Music: Thoughts to a Friend – Xenoblade Chronicles***

Tepig had an idea pop into his head and smiled, "Hey…do you want to go on a journey to see him once more? I can tell that it's hard living with someone who is not related to you." Oshawott began to smile a bit, "You sure? I don't even remember where he lives…" Tepig kept his smile, "We don't have to go right now…I just thought it was a good idea." Oshawott smiled a bit bigger, "We'll see…we will go maybe, very soon." Tepig sprung up, "Alright! This will be great! When we go, we'll give it our all." Oshawott chuckled, "Yes we will. Alright, let's go out onto the beach and see what's up." They both walked out, but then Oshawott put a flipper on Tepig, "Hey…" Tepig turned around, and asked, "Yeah? What's up?" Oshawott gave a big friendly smile. "Thanks for everything back there." Tepig returned the smile and nodded, "Your welcome. Actually, you're stronger than me. I end up crying easily, in fact, this is one of the very few times I saw you cry…and I don't blame you for attacking Snivy, I'd do the same thing if it were me." Oshawott nodded in acknowledgement, "Thanks." Tepig nodded back, "But don't forget buddy…I've got your back!" he said while hitting Oshawott in the back on the word: back. Oshawott chuckled and then breathed in deep. "OK! Let's go see how everyone in Pokepark is doing. They both ran off to see the Seasong Beach residents and beyond to other areas with Oshawott mind saying, (Tepig…thank you for always having my back.)

**Justin: DONE! Wow, this chapter around 3,500 words. It was worth it because I love you guys. So first off, I want to tell you that Chapter 4 was also updated so now, you can see the color of the Art that Pikachu and Snivy uses as well as their current EXP. Also I am changing the Affinity System for World Links to Party. I will have a star count signifying the Party's affinity with the area they are in like Xenoblade Chronicles. Also, check out my deviantart to see concept drawings of my fanfiction. So now that everything is out of the way…BRING UP THE AFFINITY CHART!**

**Party Affinity**

**Oshawott – Yellow – Tepig  
I've Got Your Back**

**Generic Affinity  
Tepig – Yellow – Samurott  
Curious Mind**

**Affinity with the Area  
Cove Area – 1 star**

**Justin: So that is the current Affinity…NOW BRING UP THE STATS!**

**Party Member's Stats (Oshawott)**

**Oshawott (LV 06) – Weapon: Razor Sword – Outfit: None – EXP: 450  
Arts Learned:  
Turn Strike (Talent): An attack that inflicts Break  
Back Slash (Red): Deals more damage when used from behind  
Light Heal (Blue):** **Recovers some HP to a single party member  
Slit Edge (Red): Attacking the target's side will reduce Physical Defence.**

**Tepig (LV 06) – Weapon: Uppercut Arm – Outfit: None – EXP: 450  
Arts Learned:  
Extreme Taunt (Talent): Draws all aggro towards you  
Rounding Arm (Red): Damages all enemies within range  
Quick Pound (Green): Inflicts Topple on an enemy suffering Break  
Head-On Crush (Red): An attack that inflicts Slow when used from the front and increases aggro**

**Justin: That is it for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it. I imagine Tepig and Oshawott as really good pals who always have each other's back. So kawaii!**

**Tepig: I've got his back, he got mine!**

**Justin: Truer words have never been spoken. STAY FROSTY :D**


	7. Questing for Affinity!

***Runs in and a Minccino appears***

**Justin: Hey guys! Guess what, I've turned my-self into a Minccino to fit in with the Pokemon environment! …Of course no one really cares… Anyway, I am back with another chapter of Regrets, Amends, and Love!**

**Tepig: Jeez, took you long enough! Where were you even?!**

**Justin: Well for one, I had final exams and two; I was doing some concept arts on Deviantart. I am on Summer Break now so I will write lots of chapters.**

**Oshawott: Wait…didn't your break start in MAY? It's already the end of JULY!**

**Justin: That break time was to my-self and I was drawing concept arts and I was doing a new fanfiction.**

**Tepig: You better keep writing this story or I'll use some Arts on you.**

**Justin: *I pull out a katana* I'd think twice bud. *Tepig cowers back*. That is what I thought. So anyway, what happened the last time on the story? So it went like this…**

**Previously: Tepig came over to Samurott and Oshawott to ask about what happened yesterday, and showed them his new weapon. Suddenly, a group of Duckletts started to run amok. After Tepig and Oshawott defeated them, they had a first encounter with a Shiny. They beat the Shiny and restored peace to Seasong Beach. Oshawott explained exactly what happened between him and Snivy and that he has only one member of his family left that he still faintly remembers. Tepig advised to go on an adventure together very soon to find Oshawott's relative.**

**Justin: OK so in PAGE 4, not chapter 4 of this story, I asked you guys to send in your OC's and side quests, a****nd speaking of which…KEEP SENDING IN THOSE OC'S! I also added an Arts Guide to the page so you can create awesome Arts! When you send it in, please put the review in Page 4 of the fanfiction.**

**AT LONG LAST! THE FIRST OC WILL BE MAKING AN APPEARENCE SO BE SURE TO READ THIS CHAPTER!**

**So now that you are up to speed…with this story…TEPIG DISCLAIMER PLEASE!**

**Oshawott: He's over there cowering. *We both see him in a corner with a blue face.***

**Justin: *Face palm* Love of pickles…Oshawott you mind doing it again?**

**Oshawott: Sure, Theredgamer doesn't own any characters, mechanics, or music that you see in this story. They all belong to their respective companies or people. **

**Justin: I would like to apologize for this chapter taking so long. This story isn't dead.**

* * *

**Here is the song list in order**

**1) Hometown - Xenoblade Chronicles**

**2) Daily Life - Xenoblade Chronicles**

**3) Colony 9 - Xenoblade Chronicles**

**4) Crag Area 1 - Pokepark 2**

**5) Battle Tournament - Pokepark 2**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Questing for Affinity!**

***Music: Hometown – Xenoblade Chronicles***

Snivy's Party, containing her-self and Pikachu, have arrived at Cove Town and the place was bustling with daily life as normal. As they walked out of the gate to the Cove Area and met up with Krookodile. They walked over to him to greet him a nice day. "

Hey Krookodile!" Snivy said with a smile. Krookodile perked up and looked down at the Party. He returned the nice smile and said, "Well if it isn't Snivy and Pikachu. How are you doing? You feel OK today Snivy?"

Pikachu responded, "I'm doing fine." Snivy then said, "I am too, and yes, I'm feeling better. We are actually going on an adventure together, and maybe I can patch things up with Oshawott on the way."

Krookodile gave a look of approval. "That's great to hear! I wish you two the best of luck!" Pikachu and Snivy waved to the big gatekeeper. "Bye Krookodile" they both said in unison…but just before they were about to leave…

"Er…wait up you two!" The party turned to Krookodile and he was evidently blushing. Snivy figured that something was wrong so she went back to Krookodile. "Is something wrong Krookodile?" Snivy said with a worried expression. Krookodile nervously said, "It's…just that…since you're here, I thought if I could ask you to do something for me." Krookodile then asked for their help, "I could really use your help...I don't know who else to turn to."

Snivy then said, "Sounds like you have a problem, care to tell us?" Krookodile took a deep breath and explained his request.

"I have something that I would like to give to Audino, but…well…let's just say that I am too nervous to give it to her personally…I need you to give it to her on my behalf."

Snivy commented, "I don't exactly blame you for being nervous to explain your feelings…" Krookodile replied, "Exactly! So, will you help me then?"

\- **New Quest -**

**Nerve-Wracking Feelings**

**Krookodile**

**Krookodile has something that would like to give to Audino…yet he is unfortunately, too nervous to actually talk to her at the moment. Deliver the Krookodile's gift on his behalf.**

**Quest: Deliver the Normal Gift to Audino.**

**Reward: 150 P (Poke); 80 EXP; Equipment: -**

Snivy nodded in to signal that she accepted the quest.

Krookodile gave a very grateful smile, "Thank you for this is a very small request. Please give this to my sweet Audino and report back what she thinks."

Snivy replied, "We'll solve your problem! Leave it to us!"

They both ran over to the plaza and started to search for Audino.

Pikachu tapped his chin in thought, "Audino should be by the fountain…she usually always is…" Their eyes searched through the entire plaza. They then found Audino standing around at the far right point of their vision.

"There's Audino!" Snivy exclaimed. Snivy ran over to Audino with Pikachu trying to catch up behind. "Hey Audino!" Snivy called out. Audio had a look of surprise and saw Snivy and Pikachu run over to her.

Audino gave a smile and greeted back, "Hey Snivy, and you too Pikachu. Are you feeling any better Snivy? That Scalchop must have hurt."

Snivy gave a reassuring smile, "Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

Audino replied, "That's good to hear!" She then caught sight of the pair's weapons on their backs. "Ooh! Nice weapons you possess. What brings you here today?"

Pikachu spoke up, "Snivy and I plan to go on an adventure and maybe see if she can patch things up with Oshawott on the way."

Audino nodded, "Then I wish you the best of luck." Snivy then added on, "Also, there's something that we want to give you." Audino suddenly gave a look of wonder and curiosity, "Oh? What would that be?"

Snivy handed the Normal Gift to Audino with a smile. Audino slowly accepted it, "Wha? What's this?" She read the label. "To Audino…" Her cheeks then turned slightly pink when she read, who it was from. "From Krookodile." The Hearing Pokemon gave a nervous smile and carefully opened the present.

Audino's eyes gleamed and she had a surprised expression which suddenly turned into a very happy one when she pulled out… "A necklace!" She instantly placed it over her neck gently. She jumped with joy, "I love it! Please tell Krookodile, that I love it and that I said thank you!"

Both Pikachu and Snivy nodded and they ran back to Krookodile. Snivy said, "Krookodile, we have completed your request." Krookodile gave an expression of hope, "You delivered my gift to her? What did she say?"

Pikachu spoke, "She said that she loved it and wanted to thank you." Krookodile gave a very happy and relieved smile with a very apparent blush, "That's great! I am so happy that she loved my gift to her!" Snivy's party smiled with a sense of accomplishment. Krookodile said with a huge smile, "Thank you for your help. I couldn't have done this with you."

Snivy answered back, "I hope I was of some help."

Krookodile added on, "Please take this as a thank you gift."

\- **Quest Complete -**

**Nerve-Wracking Feelings**

**Krookodile**

**Krookodile has something that would like to give to Audino…yet he is unfortunately, too nervous to actually talk to her at the moment. Deliver the Krookodile's gift on his behalf.**

**Complete: Krookodile's gift to Audino turned out to be a necklace and she said that she loved it very much. **

**Reward: 150 P (Poke); 80 EXP; Equipment: -**

Krookodile then chuckled with a still visible shade of pink, "Maybe, I should try asking her out on a date one of these days."

**Two small stars raised**

**Snivy (LV 02) – 100 EXP – LEVEL UP! (LEVEL 03) – Art Learned  
Pikachu (LV 02) – 100 EXP – LEVEL UP! (LEVEL 03) – Art Learned**

Krookodile realized something that the Party just accomplished. "Hey! You two!"

"Yes? What is it?" They both said in unison.

Krookodile explained, "What you just did for me was called a quest."

Snivy gave a curious look, "A quest?"

Krookodile nodded, "When civilians have a problem, by talking to them, they might give you, what is called, a quest or more specifically: a side quest. There are many types of quests that you might be given. When you complete a quest, the Pokemon assigning it will give you rewards, like: EXP, Poke, or even some items and equipment. It's completely optional to accept side quests, but by doing so, you will gain an advantage in future adventures.

Pikachu smiled, "That sounds like very valuable info."

"Thank you again. I'll see you later." Krookodile said.

"Bye Krookodile" The Party said in unison while walking away and waving.

***Music stop***

Snivy and Pikachu went to a little grass area that was literally just outside of Cove Town Plaza and near the cave to Seasong Beach. They both decided to crash there for the time being and sat on the grass.

***Music: Daily Life – Xenoblade Chronicles***

Pikachu looked at Snivy. She was breathing in the air. Pikachu gave her a slightly worried look, to which she didn't notice. She gave the basis on the events that happened yesterday, but he felt as if there was something more that she wasn't telling him, but he was fully aware that the princess wouldn't want to talk about it.

"…Hey…Pikachu…" The mouse's ears perked up and he looked at the snake who gave him a somewhat sad look. He responded, "Y-yes? What is it Snivy?"

**\- Heart-to-Heart: The Scars of Yesterday - **

Snivy spoke up, "There is something that I would like to ask you…"

Pikachu replied, "What would you like to ask me? I'll try to answer it."

Snivy looked down, and thought about if she should even ask him her question, but she mustered up enough strength to ask. "Do you think that I deserved it?"

Pikachu gave a questioned look, "What do you mean?"

The grass snake sighed, "I told you about what happened yesterday with Oshawott and I…he just tried to defend him-self and I started yet another argument…after I mentioned his parents…he attacked me using his Scalchop." She then looked at Pikachu, "Do you think that that I deserved it?"

Pikachu returned a shocked expression, not expecting her to talk about this right now, but he then gave a semi-worried expression and answered…

**\- Oshawott did have his reasons for doing so…**

**\- You did have it coming to you. **

**Four small hearts raised**

Snivy sighed, "Yeah…it's understandable…the loss of his parents is like an eternal scar to him…never healing. I really did deserve that attack…

Pikachu said, "Don't get me wrong…I feel really bad that you were aggressively injured by his strike, but…Oshawott's parents really are a big deal to him…you should never have mocked him, using his parents. You have to be careful about how you choose your words.

Snivy looked down in sadness, but then she suddenly remembered that dream she had. She had never told Pikachu about it so, maybe she should do so. "Hey Pikachu…speaking of Oshawott's parents…I actually had a dream regarding them."

"Care to share?" was all Pikachu said.

"Well…I saw Oshawott's house in the woods and he was living with his real mom and dad. Suddenly…a pack of Houndoom and Servipers attacked the residence. Oshawott ran away from the home while his parents fought off the pack…but then…their lives were lost in battle. Following Oshawott, he was backed onto the edge of a cliff…having no choice, he jumped from the peak into the raging waters. He tried to swim to safety…but in the end…he was engulfed by the waves and theoretically ended up here in Pokepark."

Pikachu tapped his chin in thought.

Snivy added, "It was such a strange dream…almost as if I was travelling to the past…what does that even mean Pikachu? Is that really even what happened to his parents? Anyway…that was my dream…what do think about it Pikachu?"

**\- I don't believe it.**

**\- There has to be more to this story.**

**Four small hearts raised**

"I don't think you're getting the full picture Snivy…that dream sounds, for a lack of a better word…incomplete.

Snivy gave a confused look. "What do you mean by that?"

Pikachu explained, "Well…think about it this way…Oshawott's family lives in a forest, they are then attacked by a gang of Pokemon who appear to have no backstory, the parent's lives are taken, and finally, Oshawott jumps off a cliff to escape. Now you tell me. Doesn't that sound a little clichéd?"

Snivy then had a look of realization. "Oh! Yeah…I see what you mean now, but if the dream I had was incomplete…then…what's the real story?" She then shrugs it off for now. "Maybe, I'll find out in the future."

Pikachu stood up, "Well…there is no use dwelling on it now. We should probably head out now."

The grass type picked her-self off the ground as well. "Yeah…I guess you're right. We should focus on the situation at hand."

The two were just about to head off for Seasong Beach, but then Snivy quickly said with a small smile, "Hey Pikachu…thank you for hearing me out…I really needed to get that off my chest."

Pikachu returned the smile and replied, "Anytime Snivy!"

**One big heart raised**

"And if you ever need to get something off your chest, I'm all ears."

**\- Heartwarming -**

The Party stretched out a bit and then walked over to Seasong Beach.

**SHIFTING SCENES – Oshawott's Party**

***Music: Colony 9 – Xenoblade Chronicles***

Oshawott and Tepig were just simply walking around Seasong Beach wondering if anybody needed help. "Seems very peaceful today, huh Tepig?" Oshawott spoke.

Tepig nodded in agreement, "Yeah…in fact, it seems too peaceful, nobody really needs any help today."

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted when they heard a pokemon feeling stressed. "Ah…no…where could it be?" said the voice.

"I think you spoke a little too soon my friend…" Oshawott commented. The Party searched to the source of that voice, until they found the problem pokemon. Oshawott noted, "It's a Patrat. Let's go see if he needs any help." With that, the Party ran over to the normal type pokemon.

"Hey Patrat!" Oshawott called out.

The Scout Pokemon turned to Oshawott and his party and gave a small smile. "Hello Oshawott…oh and you too Tepig. I am kind of busy, so may we keep the conversation short?"

Oshawott gave a questioned look, "Oh? What seems to be the matter?"

Patrat answered, "It's nothing…just looking for something, but I'll find it. So, how are you today Oshawott and Tepig?" Oshawott answered back, "Oh, Tepig and I are just walking around the beach, seeing if anybody looked like they needed help. We heard someone say something and they sounded stressed out. We saw it was you and so we wondered if you needed help."

Patrat's eyes lit up brightly after hearing that. "In that case, I would like to ask for your help, if you will." Oshawott and Tepig nodded; and Oshawott replied, "Of course we'll help you!"

Patrat nodded to show a sign of gratefulness, "Alright…so here's the situation. The item I was looking for was a Colorful Ball. I dropped it earlier and now I can't find it. That's why I need your help to look for it."

Oshawott responded, "That doesn't sound good." Patrat nodded, "I promised that I'd bring it to my friends so we could play with it, I don't want to let them down…" Oshawott commented, "You should try to be more careful with your belongings." The Normal Type gave a worried look, "I should shouldn't I? If I happen to get my ball back, I'll be as careful as possible from now on…so will you help me? I have no one else to turn to."

\- **New Quest -**

**Lost and Found**

**Patrat**

**Patrat has lost his playdate toy that he was supposed to bring, and now he is unable to play with his friends until it is found. Search for the lost item on Seasong Beach.**

**Quest: Find the Colorful Ball and return it to Patrat**

**Reward: 120 P; 60 EXP; Items: Salt Drop; Equipment: -**

Oshawott nodded to signal acceptance of quest.

Patrat returned a smile and said, "Thank you for your help. I believe I dropped it near the Wish Park poster, but my memory is still pretty hazy. I would appreciate it if you checked that place out for me."

Oshawott replied, "No problem. Leave it to me."

Tepig jumped in and added on, "Yeah! Let's do it Oshawott! We can help this person!"

**Two small hearts raised**

Oshawott turned to Tepig and replied, "Yeah, we'll do this together!"

Patrat jumped in joy and relief, "Please return the ball to me as soon as you find it."

Oshawott's Party ran across to the other side of Seasong Beach to the poster that led to Wish Park. The two immediately started searching. Tepig called out to Oshawott, "Hey Osh, did ya find anything?" "Not yet!" Oshawott answered.

The detective's eye caught something gleaming in the sand. His face contorted into a questioned look, "What is that?" Oshawott walked over to the item and picked it up. The Water Type's eyes beamed as he knew what he picked up. "Hey Tepig, I found the Colorful Ball!"

"Where!?" Tepig cried out in joy. The Fire Pig ran to Oshawott…but his speed was so fast, he had to put the break on, unfortunately, he skidded to fast and rammed into Oshawott, in turn caused them to ram, SMACK, into a wall.

"Guhh…I still got the ball…" Oshawott weakly noted. Tepig got off of Oshawott.

"Sorry buddy, force of habit." Tepig said with a sweat-dropped smile.

Oshawott replied, "Just try to contain your-self, and now let's get this back to Patrat." With that, they ran back to Patrat.

Patrat saw the Party coming towards him. He smiled as he hoped that they found the ball. He asked, "Did you guys find the Colorful Ball?" Oshawott carefully handed the ball back to him. The Scout Pokemon's eyes beamed with joy. "This is the one! Thank you for all your help."

Oshawott replied with a smile, "I'm glad everything worked out."

Tepig added on, "Right! It was well worth the effort."

**Two small hearts raised**

Patrat happily cheered, "Now I can go play with my friends. Once again, thank you for everything you've done for me. You truly are reliable."

\- **Quest Complete –**

**Lost and Found**

**Patrat**

**Patrat has lost his playdate toy that he was supposed to bring, and now he is unable to play with his friends until it is found. Search for the lost item on Seasong Beach.**

**Complete: You've found the missing Colorful Ball and now Patrat can uphold his promise to his friends.**

**Reward: 120 P; 60 EXP; Items: Salt Drop; Equipment: -**

"I should introduce you to my friends sometime." Patrat said.

**Three small stars raised**

Oshawott and Tepig chuckled, "That would be great!" Oshawott said.

"Hey guys! By helping me out, you completed a quest…or in this case, a side quest." The Party listened to Patrat's helpful advice. "Pokemon will assign you quests and if you complete it, you will receive some awesome rewards."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Oshawott noted.

"That's all I can explain, I'll see you around!" The Normal Type said, before taking his leave.

Oshawott and Tepig high fived each other, "We did it Oshawott!" Tepig cheered.

The Party walked around the beach looking for more quests to tackle. However, by the looks of it, there weren't any more quests to accept.

"Oshawott, looks like everyone else is fine currently. There doesn't seem to be anymore distressed Pokemon that's for sure."

Oshawott tapped his chin in thought. "We should expand our exploration. How about going to the Crag Area?"

Tepig jumped with joy with kind of surprised the detective. "Yeah, we should! Hey, let's go see Emboar!"

Oshawott nodded, "Why not? Let's go!" The pair began to walk out of Seasong Beach…well the Cove Area in general…but abruptly stopped when Oshawott's eyes caught the sight of the other Party.

"Oh no..." Oshawott groaned. "There's Snivy…"

Tepig had a shocked look, "Wonder what they're doing here."

Oshawott turned to his Fire Pig friend and told him, "I would like to prevent contact with 'her royal highness…" spitting while he said that. "I know another way to get to Cove Town. Let's sneak past them behind the rocks." Tepig nodded.

They managed to get past the other Party without being noticed and they made a break for the secret route and managed to run to Cove Town. From there, they made their way to the Crag Area.

***Music: Crag Area 1 – Pokepark 2***

The Party managed to make it the entrance of Rockridge Fort.

"Well, were here Oshawott, let's go see Emboar!" The duo ran over to Emboar and called him.

"Hello Emboar." Oshawott said.

Emboar waved hello, "Hello Oshawott, what brings you to the Crag Area today?"

Oshawott cheerfully replied, "We're going to go on an adventure, around Pokepark or something."

Tepig added on, "Oshawott and I are going to have a great time!"

Emboar laughed loudly, "You remind of me of good ol' Samurott back when we were younger. He was always eager to go on an adventure. Anyway, I wish you luck on your adventure you two."

**3 small stars raised**

"Thanks Emboar." They both said in unison.

"Oh by the way, do either of you two know about Area Star Affinity?" Emboar asked.

Oshawott thought about for a moment, "I think I've heard about it before.

Tepig just blurted out proudly, "I have no idea!"

Emboar chuckled at their answers and started to explain how it works. "When you complete quests assigned by civilians, based on the area that Pokemon is in, you will gain affinity with the area its-self. This is not the only way to earn affinity with the areas though. By just simply talking to Pokemon, you might get gain affinity in that way. Also, Area Affinity isn't just between your Party and other Pokemon, but other citizens' relationship to each other will also have an impact on the area's affinity."

Oshawott and Tepig…well mainly Tepig was intrigued by this.

They decided to let Emboar continue. "When the area's affinity reaches a certain number of stars, you will be able to accept more side quests from citizens of that area. There is also another thing you will be able to do…but I'll let you discover that for yourselves. In a nutshell, gaining affinity with the areas you are in will provide you with an exceptional advantage in your adventures. So try to gain as much affinity as possible."

Oshawott smiled, "We'll be sure to utilize this information. Thanks Emboar see ya!"

***Music: Battle Tournament - Pokepark 2***

Oshawott and Tepig walked to the Colosseum keeping their eyes peeled for any side quests they could accept. When they reached the icy cold Colosseum ring, they walked around it.

Oshawott decided to just start speaking, "Man, this Colosseum ring is empty. Why is that Tepig?"

Tepig explained, "Emboar is going to host a big battle tournament soon so they're preparing it. The details are to be announced, but he said that anyone can use this ring for practice matches."

Oshawott made sure to keep talking, while scouting the area for side quests. "I'll have to keep that in mind. So…did Emboar give you and inside information, because I want to know when the tourna-" Oshawott's question was cut short when he saw another Pokemon that looked like, has a problem. "Tepig! There's a Pokemon that looks like it wants something. Let's go check." The Party ran over to the Pokemon. This Pokemon had a very interesting appearance.

He had what appeared to be a red cape, and a yellow colored sword with some electrical sparks around it…

The Pokemon was…a Riolu!

Oshawott and Tepig walked up to the Riolu. Oshawott was the first to greet, "Hi! I haven't seen you around these parts." Tepig added on, "Me neither."

The Riolu smiled and greeted back, "Hello."

Oshawott introduced himself, "Oh silly me! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Oshawott…Detective Oshawott. I live in Cove Town with Samurott. And my friend here is named Tepig, he lives here. I can't help but notice that you have a weapon too. That sword looks very cool!"

The Riolu chuckled slightly, "Thanks, my name is Tony. I've heard some stories about you and your pals saving Pokepark, there were some high regards about you."

Oshawott blushed from embarrassment; sweat dropped, and scratched the back of his head. "Thank you, but you don't need to treat me like a celebrity."

Tony asked, "Anyway, if you may, I actually need help with something."

Tepig enthusiastically replied, "Of course! We were actually wondering if you needed help so fire away!"

Oshawott further added on, "Yeah, if you need anything, you can tell us what you want."

Tony chuckled a bit louder; amused at their enthusiasm, "Thanks. So here is what I need help on… I have this weapon as you see here. I call it the Electric Glaive. I've been partaking in some practice battles with it…or at least I want to, but there is no sparring partner for me.

Oshawott replied, "That doesn't sound good."

Tepig added, "Is there a problem? We'll solve it for you, right Oshawott?"

**One small heart raised**

Oshawott turned to Tepig and replied, "Of course we will Tepig. Let's listen to the request."

With Oshawott turning back to Tony, the Riolu explained his predicament, "If I can find a sparring partner to battle me, then I know my sword will become very strong!"

Oshawott commented, "That's the spirit! And it's not just the sword that will become stronger; you will become stronger yourself and develop more battle strategies."

Tony smile grew big, "I never imagined it in that way. I am eager to battle anytime!"

Oshawott said, "So, then you want to battle?"

Tony nodded, but then his face returned to normal expression, "But the thing is…I actually want to challenge you to a one on one Oshawott."

Oshawott was a little surprised at this, "Wait, just me?"

Tony returned a nervous expression and scratched the back of his head. "Well…I figured that, training against another swordsmen, would be a very effective way to train my sword and I'm aware that your Scalchop is very powerful.

Tepig blurted out, "That logic sounds valid! I say do it Oshawott!"

Oshawott was a little taken back by this, but responded, "Wah? Oh…well alright. I'm willing to give it a go then!"

Tony jumped with joy. "Alright! Are you ready then?"

\- **New Quest -**

**Sword Training**

**Tony**

**Tony needs some help with his sword training, but can't seem to find a sparring partner, battle Tony and help improve his weapon.**

**Quest: Defeat Tony in a battle.**

**Reward: 400 EXP; 250 Poke; Bonus: Help in battles**

***Music Stop***

Oshawott nodded

Tony gave a determined look, "Alright, we can use the ring as our battleground."

Oshawott and Tony got onto the field. Lots of spectators were looking down at the fight. Tepig was cheering for Oshawott. Oshawott and Tony stood each other down.

"Good luck Oshawott!" Tony said.

"You too!" Oshawott replied.

Oshawott thought to himself, (I don't have Tepig with me, so I won't be able to Topple him. I'll just have to keep attacking.)

**3…..2…..1…**

**GO!**

* * *

**Justin: AAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDD I am going to leave this chapter at a cliffhanger! Yeah I'll going to cut the chapter short here, despite the angry expressions from Oshawott and Tony.**

**Oshawott and Tony: ARE YOU FREAKIN SERIOUS?!**

**Justin: Well, this chapter did run for about 4,500 words and this is just the actual story alone.**

**Tony's jaw hit the ground.**

**Oshawott: Wait…WHAT?! How much time did we lose track of?!**

**Tepig: Wow, that's a lot…**

**Justin: I know, so I can't deal with conversations now. Ahem…anyway, first I want to credit: "ash the pokevenger" for his OC submission to my story! I finally got around to it and Tony will be in chapter 7 for the battle, so…this one is for you man!**

**Tepig: Before we get to the end-slate of this chapter, we should review some party stats yes?**

**Justin: Right! BRING UP THE AFFINITY CHART!**

* * *

**Oshawott's Party**

**Party – 1 Star – Northern Pokepark  
(Yeah, I'm compiling the Tech, Arbor, and Crag area into one big area.)**

**Generic Affinity**

**Oshawott - Green Square - Emboar  
(Spitting Image)**

**Emboar - Blue Circle - Samurott  
(Old Adventure Buddies)**

* * *

**Snivy's Party**

**Party – 1 Star – Cove Area**

* * *

**Justin: NOW BRING UP THE PARTY STATS!**

* * *

**Party Member's Stats (Oshawott)**

**Items obtained: Salt Drop  
120 Poke**

**Oshawott (LV 06) – Weapon: Razor Sword – Outfit: None – 510 EXP  
Current Arts Set:  
Turn Strike (Talent) - An attack that inflicts Break  
Back Slash (Red) – Back attacks deal more damage  
Light Heal (Blue) – Recovers some HP to a single party member  
Slit Edge (Red) – An attack that lowers physical defense when used from the side  
? (?) - ? (Art Learned in Chapter 5)**

**Tepig (LV 06) – Weapon: Uppercut Arm – Outfit: None – 510 EXP  
Current Arts Set:  
Extreme Taunt (Talent) – Draws all aggro towards you  
Rounding Arm (Red) – Damages all enemies around you  
Quick Pound (Green) – Inflicts Topple on an enemy suffering Break  
Head-On Crush (Red) – An attack that inflicts Slow when used from the front and increases aggro  
? (?) - ? (Art Learned in Chapter 5)**

* * *

**Party Member's Stats (Snivy)**

**150 Poke**

**Snivy (LV 03) – Weapon: Dried Grass Blade – Outfit: None – 100 EXP  
Current Arts Set:  
Breaker Stab (Talent) – An attack that inflicts Break  
Hyper Cut (Red) – Back attacks deal more damage  
Glowing Recovery (Blue) – Recovers some HP to a single party member**

**Pikachu (LV 03) – Weapon: Electro Driver – Outfit: None – 100 EXP  
Current Arts Set:  
? (Talent) – ?  
Swing Slam (Red) – Swing your sword down to damage the enemy  
Wild Down (Green) – Inflicts Topple on an enemy suffering Break**

* * *

**Justin: You saw many mechanics for: Xenoblade Chronicles regarding quests and rewards, but most importantly: Heart-to-Hearts. For those who don't know about Heart-to-Hearts, it's a mechanic in which, if certain criteria are met and the two members of the Party partaking in it has enough affinity with each other, you can view a sweet conversation between the two members. However, at two certain points, you will be asked to make a choice on how a member will respond. Select the correct response, you will be able to gain even more affinity between them, but respond poorly and you will lose affinity. At the end, the two members in the Heart-to-Heart will gain one big heart's worth of affinity regardless of the path you took. **

**Justin: In this story, I showed Snivy and Pikachu's Heart-to-Heart and it had a "Heartwarming" result meaning: they had a Heart-to-Heart go as smoothly as possible. Here is the guide for each term.**

**Heartbreaking – Have a Heart-to-Heart go as badly as possible.  
Heartwarming – Have a Heart-to-Heart go as smoothly as possible  
Net Loss/Gain &amp; Net Gain/Loss – The good and bad responses cancel out, and one big heart's worth of friendship is gained at the end  
Four small hearts raised – Positive response and affinity has been gained  
Four small hearts lowered – Negative response that results in loss of affinity  
One big heart raised – The end of the Heart-to-Heart and a big boost in friendship**

**Justin: You may have noticed that Oshawott's Party received an affinity boost by encouraging each other to complete side quests. That concept is in a similar vein. Even though it offers less friendship points, it will happen very often. Not only that, but now we have Area Affinity. Rather than being hearts, affinity with the area will be marked by stars. There will be up to 5 stars per area. **

**What other responses were available? Bring it up!**

* * *

**Other Heart-to-Heart Routes**

**_Heartbreaking_**

Snivy spoke up, "There is something that I would like to ask you…"

Pikachu replied, "What would you like to ask me? I'll try to answer it."

Snivy looked down, and thought about if she should even ask him her question, but she mustered up enough strength to ask. "Do you think that I deserved it?"

Pikachu gave a questioned look, "What do you mean?"

The grass snake sighed, "I told you about what happened yesterday with Oshawott and I…he just tried to defend him-self and I started yet another argument…after I mentioned his parents…he attacked me using his Scalchop." She then looked at Pikachu, "Do you think that that I deserved it?"

Pikachu returned a shocked expression, not expecting her to talk about this right now, but he then gave a semi-worried expression and answered…

**\- Oshawott did have his reasons for doing so…**

**\- You did have it coming to you. **

**Four small hearts lowered**

"…" Snivy looked down in deep sadness and remained silent.

Pikachu realized his mistake, "Oh! I'm sorry Snivy...I didn't mean it like that."

Snivy sighed, "No, no…You're right Pikachu; I really did have it coming to me. Not even I'm going to deny that fact…"

Pikachu looked at Snivy with sadness as well…never in his life had he seen her so distraught.

Snivy then spoke, "I never should have said anything about Oshawott's past…but somehow, I just feel like I can relate to it…"

Pikachu crossed his arms and returned a curious look, "How so?"

Snivy explained, "I lost my father and I felt this small sense of insecurity…I must have forgotten about it when I met you all, but I have no father, so I feel like I can relate to Oshawott and his situation. What do you think?"

**\- It's relatable to an extent.**

**\- You cannot relate to him.**

**Four small hearts lowered**

Snivy returned a shocked expression and was somewhat horrified that Pikachu would say such a thing. "W-what do you mean?!"

Pikachu explained to Snivy why she couldn't relate, "Think of it this way. You may have lost your father when you were 7, but your mother, Queen Serperior, is still alive and well. You are her beloved daughter and she would do anything to protect you and she'll love you no matter what you do."

Snivy remained silent, "…"

Pikachu continued on, "As for Oshawott…he is really an orphan and he was saved by Samurott, but the thing is that, Samurott isn't his father. Therefore, he can't always support him or be by him every single second. Oshawott had to develop the skill to survive on his own…You see what I'm saying Snivy?"

The grass snake was a bit hesitant to answer because…simply it was true…but she replied back, "Yeah…I see what you're saying and I actually think that you may be right. It is hard to relate to him…unless I too am an orphan which I'm not."

Pikachu didn't want to discourage Snivy, but he was just trying to be honest with her. "I'm…sorry Snivy…I didn't mean to come off as insensitive…"

Pikachu then gave a soft smile and placed his paw on her shoulder. "We shouldn't let the past bring us down…all you can do is try to get Oshawott to forgive you."

Snivy looked sad for a moment, but smiled slightly, "Yeah…you're right."

Both Pikachu and Snivy picked themselves off the ground.

Snivy continued, "I shouldn't dwell on the past, and look forward to the future. And…it's okay, I know you were just being honest with me."

Pikachu stretched out a bit, "Well that's that, we should get a move on."

"Oh and Pikachu…" Snivy began with a smile, "Thanks for hearing me out.

Pikachu returned a big smile, "Your welcome Snivy."

**One big heart raised**

"I will always hear you out should you want me too." Pikachu finished.

* * *

**_Net (Loss/Gain)_**

Snivy spoke up, "There is something that I would like to ask you…"

Pikachu replied, "What would you like to ask me? I'll try to answer it."

Snivy looked down, and thought about if she should even ask him her question, but she mustered up enough strength to ask. "Do you think that I deserved it?"

Pikachu gave a questioned look, "What do you mean?"

The grass snake sighed, "I told you about what happened yesterday with Oshawott and I…he just tried to defend him-self and I started yet another argument…after I mentioned his parents…he attacked me using his Scalchop." She then looked at Pikachu, "Do you think that that I deserved it?"

Pikachu returned a shocked expression, not expecting her to talk about this right now, but he then gave a semi-worried expression and answered…

**\- Oshawott did have his reasons for doing so…**

**\- You did have it coming to you. **

**Four small hearts lowered**

"…" Snivy looked down in deep sadness and remained silent.

Pikachu realized his mistake, "Oh! I'm sorry Snivy...I didn't mean it like that."

Snivy sighed, "No, no…You're right Pikachu; I really did have it coming to me. Not even I'm going to deny that fact…"

Pikachu looked at Snivy with sadness as well…never in his life had he seen her so distraught.

Snivy then spoke, "I never should have said anything about Oshawott's past…but somehow, I just feel like I can relate to it…"

Pikachu crossed his arms and returned a curious look, "How so?"

Snivy explained, "I lost my father and I felt this small sense of insecurity…I must have forgotten about it when I met you all, but I have no father, so I feel like I can relate to Oshawott and his situation. What do you think?"

**\- It's relatable to an extent.**

**\- You cannot relate to him.**

**Four small hearts raised**

Snivy smiled softly, "You really think so?"

Pikachu smiled back, but then his face softened, "To an extent, you are indeed relatable, but you know full well, that you can't ever relate completely to him right? Oshawott lost both of his parents while you still have your mother.

Snivy thought about for a moment, "Yeah, I see what you mean, I can't fully relate to Oshawott. Either way, Oshawott's past is like an eternal scar to him…never healing…I regret everything that I said yesterday…but…"

Snivy stood up and Pikachu did the same. Snivy said, "I'll try to let the past go and look forward to the future."

Pikachu nodded, "That would be wise."

"I guess we should head off and tackle any obstacles in our adventure." Snivy finished.

**One big heart raised**

Pikachu smiled, "And I'll be right by your side and help you out when you need it. Let's do this together."

* * *

**_Net (Gain/Loss)_**

Snivy spoke up, "There is something that I would like to ask you…"

Pikachu replied, "What would you like to ask me? I'll try to answer it."

Snivy looked down, and thought about if she should even ask him her question, but she mustered up enough strength to ask. "Do you think that I deserved it?"

Pikachu gave a questioned look, "What do you mean?"

The grass snake sighed, "I told you about what happened yesterday with Oshawott and I…he just tried to defend him-self and I started yet another argument…after I mentioned his parents…he attacked me using his Scalchop." She then looked at Pikachu, "Do you think that that I deserved it?"

Pikachu returned a shocked expression, not expecting her to talk about this right now, but he then gave a semi-worried expression and answered…

**\- Oshawott did have his reasons for doing so…**

**\- You did have it coming to you.**

**Four small hearts raised**

Snivy sighed, "Yeah…it's understandable…the loss of his parents is like an eternal scar to him…never healing. I really did deserve that attack…

Pikachu said, "Don't get me wrong…I feel really bad that you were aggressively injured by his strike, but…Oshawott's parents really are a big deal to him…you should never have mocked him, using his parents. You have to be careful about how you choose your words.

Snivy looked down in sadness, but then she suddenly remembered that dream she had. She had never told Pikachu about it so, maybe she should do so. "Hey Pikachu…speaking of Oshawott's parents…I actually had a dream regarding them."

"Care to share?" was all Pikachu said.

"Well…I saw Oshawott's house in the woods and he was living with his real mom and dad. Suddenly…a pack of Houndoom and Servipers attacked the residence. Oshawott ran away from the home while his parents fought off the pack…but then…their lives were lost in battle. Following Oshawott, he was backed onto the edge of a cliff…having no choice, he jumped from the peak into the raging waters. He tried to swim to safety…but in the end…he was engulfed by the waves and theoretically ended up here in Pokepark."

Pikachu tapped his chin in thought.

Snivy added, "It was such a strange dream…almost as if I was travelling to the past…what does that even mean Pikachu? Is that really even what happened to his parents? Anyway…that was my dream…what do think about it Pikachu?"

**\- I don't believe it.**

**\- There has to be more to this story.**

**Four small hearts lowered**

Snivy took a defensive posture and exclaimed, "B-but I really did have that dream!"

Pikachu calmly replied, "That's not what I meant."

Snivy let up a bit, "Oh…what did you mean then?"

"I believe you when you say that you had that dream, I was talking more in the sense of the dream its-self." Pikachu explained.

"What do you mean?" Snivy asked.

"So…Oshawott's family lives in a forest, they are then attacked by a gang of Pokemon who appear to have no backstory, the parent's lives are taken, and finally, Oshawott jumps off a cliff to escape. Now you tell me. Doesn't that sound a little clichéd?"

Snivy thought about carefully before responding. "Yeah…I see what you're saying…"

"That story does sound incomplete right?" Pikachu questioned.

"But if that's not the whole story…then…what DID happen to Oshawott's parents?"

Pikachu and Snivy stood up from the grass. "We might find out later on, but right now, let's focus on our adventure OK?" Pikachu asked.

"You're right Pikachu; we should focus on the future rather than the past. And thank you for this nice conversation." Snivy said with a big smile.

**One big heart raised**

Pikachu returned that big smile and replied, "Anytime Snivy. Anytime, now let's get going, adventure doesn't wait around forever."

* * *

**Justin: AND THAT IS THAT! I might change a few things in the next chapter and… This entire chapter in general was around 7,000 words. A NEW RECORD! :D:D:D:D:D:D**

**Oshawott: Perhaps you should reduce the amount of words per chapter.**

**Justin: Dully noted.**

**Tepig: So…you plan to do another chapter soon?**

**Justin: Actually yes, I intend to get the next chapter out in the next 3 days.**

**ALSO KEEP SENDING IN YOUR OC AND IT WILL GET A SPOT IN MY STORY!**

**Justin: That's it for now…**

**Justin, Oshawott, and Tepig in unison: STAY FROSTY :D**


	8. Clash of Blades

**Location: Cove Town Outskirts**

**Justin: *Adjusting my head and clothing* Hm…hmm…hm. *I see the camera.* Wha? Oh hi! Welcome back to another chapter of Regrets, Amends, and Love! Before we get into the nitty gritty, I need to see if the opening screen shot is OK…Lights and air conditioner!**

**Employee: The lights are broken and the air conditioner releases very cold and strong winds. *Air conditioner blows.***

**Justin: That's PERFECT! Keep just like that! :D *Everyone else shrugs.***

**So where was I...oh yeah! First things first...****THIS STORY IS GETTING A NAME CHANGE!**

**Oshawott: Wait...WHAT?!**

**Justin: It's still Regrets, Amends, and Love, but it is now going to be part of the series: The Chronicles of Pokepark!**

**Oshawott: Ooh I like it! It has a nice zing to it.**

**Justin: So this story is officially part of The Chronicles of Pokepark series that comprises of different events with Semi-Xover twists! There will be plenty of them so stay tuned!**

**Justin: Next off, I know that people are going to ask me what the story has to do with the title, so here is my idea around the title.**

**My story title is actually set around 3 GREATER CHAPTERS (Not individual chapters) So, this first section of the adventure will center around Regrets. Later, we will get into the section where Snivy and Oshawott will be cool with each other again, that's Amends. Then, in Section 3, as this is Romance, they will begin to fall in love with each other. But that will be a while before we get there. Like I said, this will be a long term story.**

**Justin: Also to point out, Chapters 1-5 had a rewrite! I removed that blood from Snivy's body because looking back on those chapters, I felt slightly uncomfortable with the sudden gore and blood, but now that we are 7 chapters in, I might bring the blood back.**

**Also, I added some more rules to the Side-Quest page, so check that out for the new rules.**

**Right, so onto the chapter recap.**

**Tepig: OH OH OH! Let me do the Previous Chappie Recap!**

**Oshawott: *Face Palms***

**Justin: Er…sure…I guess…(Dear Arceus I hope he does it right...)**

**Tepig: So what happened last time? Well…**

**Previously: Our two Parties continued their adventurous day in Pokepark. Snivy's Party helped out with a Side Quest from Krookodile and had a little Heart-to-Heart with each other, meanwhile, Oshawott's Party helped out Patrat in his Side Quest. Both teams made some affinity with each other and the area they were exploring. Now Oshawott and Tepig's most recent Quest, they met with Tony the Riolu and he needed help with training with his weapon. And that leads to Oshawott's one-on-one fight with Tony.**

**Oshawott had widened eyes.**

**Justin: *Smiled* Wow Tepig, you even said it the way I would have!**

**Tepig: *Did a cool act* Watcha expect?**

**Justin: Anyway, we are now continuing the battle between Oshawott and the OC!**

**I also want to credit: ash the pokevenger again. Go check him out if you have the time!**

**We are also going to see how the OC's will work in my story. And finally, don't expect this chapter will be as long as last time… **

**Justin: Alrighty! Now we move forth hence forth!**

**Oshawott: Who even says that anymore?**

**Justin: ME! ;D Tepig disclaimer if you would!**

**Tepig: Theredgamer doesn't own any characters, mechanics, or music as you see in this story. They all belong to their respective companies or people.**

* * *

**Music List**

**1) Time to Fight! - Xenoblade Chronicles**

**2) Forest of Nopon (Night) - Xenoblade Chronicles**

**3) Colony 9 (Night) - Xenoblade Chronicles**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Clash of Blades**

Oshawott and Tony got onto the field. Lots of spectators were looking down at the fight. Tepig was cheering for Oshawott. Oshawott and Tony stood each other down.

"Good luck Oshawott!" Tony said.

"You too!" Oshawott replied.

Oshawott thought to himself, (I don't have Tepig with me, so I won't be able to Topple him. I'll just have to keep attacking.)

**3…..2…..1…**

**GO!**

***Music: Time to Fight! – Xenoblade Chronicles***

Oshawott and Tony charged at each other, they swung their swords attempting to hit each other, and instead, the swords clashed together. They jumped back and started trading blows to each other.

"Oshawott! Use your Arts. Use your Arts!" Tepig called out.

"I think I'm fully aware!" Oshawott replied back.

Tepig had a look of, 'Okay, geez calm down.'

"Hurragh!" Tony cried out as he swung his blade.

Oshawott swiftly avoided the blade and ran to the back.

"Have a taste of this one Tony!" Oshawott jumped into the air, "Back Slash!"

The attack landed successfully and it did some extra damage since the attack was from behind.

"Youch!" Tony cried out in pain.

Oshawott ran back to the front and went for an auto-attack (that means normal attack). Tony quickly rolled out of the way, but cringed as the scalchop grazed him.

Tony bent down on one knee with a pained expression, trying to recover.

Oshawott took this chance and went in for his Talent Art.

"Turn Strike!" Oshawott spun around and diagonal slashed the Riolu.

"Augh…" Tony moaned.

"Yeah! Go Oshawott!" Tepig cried.

Cheers were erupting around the Battle Ring as the spectators got an opportunity to see a battle and some Arts in action.

Oshawott jumped back after his slash, and noticed that Tony has been inflicted with Break, but the Water Type grunted, "I can inflict Break, but that alone does nothing, and I have no way to Topple this guy either…what do I do?"

"Guh…Gah..." Tony used his sword as leverage and pulled him-self up as he had a pained expression.

Tony decided to complement Oshawott, "Your Arts are really powerful and impressive." Oshawott smiled back, but Tony grinned. "But do you really think that you're the only one with Arts."

Oshawott's eyes widened as the Fighting Type dashed towards the Otter and he called out, "Luxcaliber!" With that, the sword sparked electric energy and Tony swung down and struck Oshawott with a high powered electrical blow.

"AAUUUGGHH!" Oshawott screamed.

"YYYYYYEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The crowed blew up in cheers as they saw that beautiful turnabout! But Tepig's eye's widened in horror.

Oshawott skidded back a few feet with a worried look, "Wh-what the heck?"

Tony took no time and went for an auto-attack while he still had the opening.

Oshawott was knocked back slightly and skidded backwards on his feet. He had a shocked expression, "Tony! You know Arts?!"

The Riolu gave an evil smirk, "That's right! And Luxcaliber is not the only one either!"

Tony lifted his sword high into the air and exclaimed, "My Talent Art! Volt Chaser!" The blade flashed and had sparks travel around the face and edges of it.

"Shit, that looks powerful!" Oshawott cursed.

Tony ran up to the detective and struck with an auto-attack which emitted big sparks upon contact.

Oshawott was lying on the ground, Tepig was getting very nervous, and the crowd cheered at the battle.

Oshawott shook it off and asked, "Why does that auto-attack feel more powerful than last time?"

Tony replied, "My Talent Art: Volt Chaser, increases the power of my Arts that use electricity."

Oshawott said, "Looks like, I've got only a few options left…Light Heal!" Oshawott glowed and healed up.

He then proceeded and hit Tony with a flurry of attacks, to which the Fighting Type widened his eyes, not prepared for it.

Oshawott ran to the side, "Slit Edge!" Tony cried out in pain as he had his physical defense reduced. Oshawott then ran to the back and used, "Back Slash!" dealing critical damage and finished off with a frontal…'Turn Strike!" Tony was then inflicted with Break.

Oshawott backed off and gritted his teeth, "Grr...I still can't Topple this guy…"

Tepig burst into cheers as he witnessed that marvelous turn of events! "YEAH GO OSHAWOTT!"

Everyone else also burst into louder cheers!

Tony shakily rose from the ground, looking about ready to collapse.

Oshawott got into a defensive stance and Tony slowly spoke, "Not bad Osh. Just what I'd expect from one of the heroes of Pokepark. Nice use of Light Heal and damage recovery…" He then gave another smirk, "…BUT I HAVE ONE TOO!" He once again raised his sword to the sky and yelled, "Galvanic Patch!"

The Riolu glowed brightly and electric sparks traveled around him.

Oshawott grew horrified, "What the hell?!"

Tony replied, "As a bonus, because I used Volt Chaser, it enhanced the power of my damage recovery."

Oshawott cursed under his breath.

Both the powerful swordsmen clashed blades with their auto-attacks and it continued for a minute, before Tony fell back, "You've played a great match Oshawott, but I'm afraid that I have to end this!" Tony swung his sword to his side and used, "Delayed Charge!"

Oshawott ran toward him and kept attacking him with auto-attacks, but the Riolu wouldn't flinch…even a little.

Tony said, "Nice try Osh! I've placed an Aura around me. Although I can't move or attack, for about 10 seconds, I can't be knocked backward."

Oshawott took note of this and backed away.

After ten seconds of immobility, Tony was able to move again.

Tony mentioned, "Although I am unable to move for 10 seconds, the aura around me lasts a bit longer."

Oshawott clashed his blade at Tony and was not able to knock him backward. "That Aura makes your body like steel!"

Tony said, "I know…and also there is something that I am able to do while I have Delayed Charge active…"

Oshawott's eyes widened, "W-what?"

Tony slowly responded with an evil grin, "You'll see…"

Oshawott cried out in panic, "WHAT?!"

Tony cried out, "Cross Charge!" and made a horizontal strike to Oshawott.

Oshawott was knocked down, "Dammit!" But when he tried to get up, he was unable to. "Wh-what? Why can't I get up?!" Oshawott then gasped and replied, "I-I have been inflicted with Topple!" He then looked at Tony, "Y-you have the ability to force Topple?!"

Tony held the blade ready to strike. "Like I said, I will win this battle!"

Tony came in for a series of auto-attacks and Oshawott was helpless to do anything but cry out in pain as he felt one electric strike after another.

Oshawott managed to get back on his feet and slashed at Tony to make him falter.

The crowd cheered extremely loud at Tony's sudden series of attacks while Tepig had a horrified look on his face.

Oshawott slowly got up, but kept a smile on his face, "Not bad Tony…"

Tony got ready to counter Oshawott's attacks.

Oshawott ran towards the Fighting Type and swiftly moved to the back, "Back Slash!"

Oshawott ran back to his own side.

Both competitors were breathing hard, both ready to collapse…they only had one shot at this…

Oshawott warned Tony, "This is it Tony, whoever lands the last Art, wins the whole thing."

Tony nodded in agreement, "May the best swordsmen win."

They both stared each other down, the crowd cheering for the finale…

They both ran to each other and struck each other with some auto-attacks.

They swung their powerful blades at one another and clashed.

"Grr…" Both grunted.

Tony managed to push the clashing blades and gave him-self the opening.

Oshawott's eyes widened in horror as his blade had been pushed away, by the ever stronger Pokemon.

Tony brought down the thunder and yelled, "LUXCALIBER!"

The floor exploded and dust flew everywhere.

The spectators covered their eyes.

Tepig cried out, "OSHAWOTT!"

When the dust cleared…Oshawott…was…

"He's not under the blade...?" Tony said confused.

He looked up to see Oshawott just fine.

Tony had a look of fear in his eyes, "B-but how?"

Oshawott took no additional time and used his brand new Art, "Grrrraahhhhh!" Oshawott cried, he charged up is blade and yelled out, "Stream Edge!" He swung his sword in a cone ranged figure and Tony was dead center of it.

Tony cried out in pain as he was inflicted with Break, and he was knocked backward to the ground.

Tony staggered up, but…he couldn't take it anymore…

Tony said with a weak smile, "I didn't think you had it in you Oshawott…good…battle…" With that, the Riolu fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

**VICTORY!**

**Oshawott (LV 06) (510 EXP) – 100 EXP – LEVEL UP! – LEVEL 07**

***Music Stop***

The crowd went silent and Oshawott hesitated a bit. His face then turned into pure excitement, "Y-yes…Yes I won!"

Tepig yelled at the top of his lungs, "YEAH OSHAWOTT!"

Everyone then broke out into loud cheers for Oshawott

Oshawott picked Tony up and said with a smile, "You did well out there Tony."

Tony returned the smile, "Thanks Oshawott."

Oshawott and Tony went back to where Tepig was and the crowd left still talking about how amazing that battle was.

***Music: Forest of the Nopon (Night) – Xenoblade Chronicles***

Tepig jumped in joy, "That was a great battle! Good job you two!"

Tony said with a smile, "That was an exhilarating battle! You actually got me Oshawott!"

Oshawott nodded back, "You too Tony, you had me on the ropes for a while there."

Tony replied with pride, "Just what I'd expect from a Pokepark hero!"

Oshawott blushed with embarrassment and Tepig saw that and exclaimed, "Hey don't be embarrassed buddy! I take full pride in my title as a hero of Pokepark and you should too!"

Tony then said, "I like both you and Tepig, can we be friends?"

Oshawott nodded happily in agreement, "Of course you can!"

Tepig added on, "Yeah! The more the merrier!"

Tony jumped and pumped his fist in the air. "Alright! Thanks for being very cool you guys! Also, I will help you out in battles should you need me!"

Tepig's eyes beamed at the Riolu's last remark, "Wow! Really?!"

Oshawott added on, "That's great Tony, we would love to have you help us out!"

Tony nodded with a big smile, "By accepting me as a friend, you now have the ability to Summon Pokemon during battles to be Assist Pokemon!"

Oshawott put up a thinking posture and said, "I'm listening…"

Tony continued, "When you make friends with other Pokemon, they will help you out in battle. If you ever feel like the odds are against you when fighting other Pokemon, just summon me or other friends up and we will stick around for a while to help you achieve victory."

Tepig jumped in and said, "That sounds awesome!"

Tony chuckled a bit at Tepig's outburst, but then explained, "Please keep in mind however that once an Assist Pokemon has been used, you are unable to summon them again until you go back and ask them to assist you and even then, they may not be ready to fight. Oh and the max limit on Assist Pokemon at one time is 10.

Oshawott gave a questioned look and Tepig remarked, "That sounds awfully complicated…"

Tony chuckled, "I know, but that's how it works."

Oshawott contemplated for a moment and replied, "I guess that makes sense, we have to test it out in more fights."

"Anyway, thank you for helping me train my sword. I feel a lot stronger now and ready to take on other challengers!" Tony exclaimed with glee while raising his sword up high.

**Three small stars raised**

"I'm glad everything worked out." Oshawott said.

Tepig added on, "Looks like we've done our job Osh."

**Four small hearts raised**

Tony finished with, "I'll see you around, and don't forget to call me in battle when you need to alright?"

\- **Quest Complete -**

**Sword Training**

**Tony**

**Tony needs some help with his sword training, but can't seem to find a sparring partner, battle Tony and help improve his weapon.**

**Complete: You've fought Tony and came out on top. His sword is now strengthened and he is ready to face any Pokemon that would challenge him.**

**Reward: 400 EXP; 250 Poke; Bonus: Help in battles**

**Oshawott (LV 07) (610 EXP) – 400 EXP - LEVEL UP! – LEVEL 08**

**Tepig (LV 06) (510 EXP) – 400 EXP - LEVEL UP! – LEVEL 07**

Oshawot looked up to the sky, "Wow guys, look up there."

Tony and Tepig turned their heads towards the sky and they were awe-struck.

What they saw up there was a beautiful night sky with some streams of light and stars align in the sky.

Tepig could only mutter, "Wow…that's a sight to behold…"

Tony asked Oshawott, "Did our battle really take that long?"

Oshawott replied, "Apparently." He then turned to Tepig and noted him, "We should probably head back to Seasong Beach." Tepig nodded in agreement.

They turned to head back to the Cove Area, but then turned their heads to their new friend and called out while waving, in unison, "Bye Tony!"

Tony smiled and waved back, "Bye guys! See you around!"

The Party exited the Battle Ring and called Drifblim over to them.

The Blimp Pokemon came over and greeted them, still a little concerned for Oshawott to which she asked him, "Hey Oshawott…are you feeling better from yesterday? That remark from Snivy must have hurt."

Oshawott gave a small yet reassuring smile and replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just exploring Pokepark on a new day."

Drifblim returned the nice smile, "That's nice to hear. So now, where do you two want to go in this glorious night?"

"Seasong Beach." Oshawott and Tepig said together.

The Dual Type picked up the Otter and the Pig and flew through the night sky, back to the Cove Area. On the way, they saw some Flying Type Pokemon soar through the air, enjoying their flight. Oshawott and Tepig were smiling, enjoying the beautiful night scenery. Not before long, they arrived at their destination.

***Music Stop***

They both hopped off Drifblim and walked over to the shore of the ocean, looking at some Pokemon still playing under darkness. They both arrived at the sandy shore and stared up into the sky, seeing the beautiful moon's light gleam over the night time ocean.

***Music: Colony 9 (Night) – Xenoblade Chronicles***

Tepig started to speak, "The moon looks beautiful tonight eh Oshawott?"

Oshawott replied, "Yeah…it really does."

Tepig looked down in hesitation wanting to ask something.

Oshawott looked at his teammate in curiosity and concern.

**\- Heart-to-Heart: Yesterday's Actions -**

Oshawott asked Tepig, "Hey Tepig…is something up?"

Tepig was still a bit hesitant to say anything, but then finally spoke, "Hey Oshawott…may I ask you something."

Oshawott replied, "Yeah sure! What's on your mind?"

Tepig hesitantly said, "About yesterday…I heard a brief summary of it…but I did not actually see it.

Oshawott nodded, "Right, you were training in the Crag Area so you didn't see it…

The Otter continued to listen to Tepig.

Tepig spoke, "I know I said that I'd do the same if Snivy ever mentioned my parents if they were dead, but…looking back on it…is that really the right thing?"

Oshawott took Tepig's answer into consideration, "I don't blame you for second guessing your-self, you can't exactly tell what actions are necessary unless you experience it first-hand.

Tepig looked at Oshawott with worried eyes and asked him, "Oshawott, you yelled at Snivy, called her a bunch of bad names, and attacked her. Do you think that you did the right thing?

Oshawott gave his Fire Type friend a questioned look and replied, "I can see why you ask that question and I will say this."

\- "It was all justified."

\- "Attacking her was a slight overreaction."

**Four small hearts raised**

Tepig was slightly surprised at Oshawott's answer. From what he heard, he didn't think that Oshawott would admit that one of his actions was wrong.

Oshawott chuckled slightly at Tepig's surprised face and said, "I admit that attacked her out of anger, so my actions there, was slightly unjust, but that's all."

Tepig said, "Must have been hard to hear say something about your mom and dad huh?"

Oshawott stared out to the ocean and said, "Yeah…it was…"

Tepig then asked, "Hey…um…Osh…may I ask you something?"

Oshawott turned himself back to Tepig. "Yeah sure what's up?"

The Fire Pig hesitated slightly and fidgeted. "I know what the answer might be…but…will you ever forgive Snivy? I mean, she is my friend too…"

Oshawott conceited that Tepig did have a point, he also was her friend.

Oshawott responded…

\- "She will have to make the extra effort."

\- "I don't think so."

**Four small hearts lowered**

Tepig looked down, "I see, so you won't forgive her then…"

Oshawott further explained to him, "Sorry Tepig, but she really hurt me a lot…I might forgive her or I may not, but right now, she definitely will not be getting my forgiveness. I'm still pretty pissed off at her so I just want to stay away from her for now…you understand?"

Tepig felt slightly reassured at that last remark and he smiled slightly, "Right, I see your point of view."

Oshawott nodded, "I'm OK Tepig…don't worry about me."

Tepig tried not to, but he still felt pretty worried about his Otter friend, but he smiled and said, "OK."

Oshawott said with his cheery smile, "I will say though…I feel a lot better after talking to you about this."

Tepig smiled brightly at this, "Thanks Oshawott, I really means a lot to me to hear you say that, no one really thinks that I'm a good counselor."

Oshawott laughed, "Are you kidding?! You're one of the best! If I ever have problems that I want to share, I'll be sure to share it with you."

**One big heart raised**

Tepig laughed back, "I'll be the best counselor in the world and I will always have your back my Water Type friend!"

**\- Net (Gain/Loss) –**

After the Party's little conversation, they both decided to call it quits for the night.

Oshawott yawned loudly, "We should probably head off for the night Tepig."

Tepig yawned as well. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow bud." Tepig walked back to Drifblim and headed back to the Crag Area.

Oshawott headed back into his house and up to his room.

The Otter stared out to sea once more and smiled as he wished to see his Grandfather again. "I will find you Grandfather, and we will feel like a family again." Oshawott yawned once more as he crawled into bed and fell fast asleep with his mind still on his Grandfather."

***SHIFTING SCENES – SNIVY'S PARTY***

Snivy's Party walked around Seasong Beach. Pikachu caught eye of Oshawott and Tepig before they went to bed. He wanted to tell Snivy that he saw them a second ago, but he kept silent knowing that he probably doesn't want to see Snivy right now.

"Pikachu, what are you looking at?" Snivy asked.

Pikachu turned to her quickly in surprise and quickly responded, "Oh! Nothing!"

Snivy yawned, "We should probably get back home… it's already dark…"

Pikachu nodded and they called Drifblim. Snivy went back to the Arbor Area and Pikachu went back to Cove Town where he and Piplup rented a hotel.

The cool night breeze blew on the ocean waters as another day in Pokepark has come to a close.

* * *

**Justin: DONE!**

**Oshawott: 3000 words? You didn't take my advice on cutting down on words per chapter did you?**

**Justin: What can I say? I'm on a roll! Say where's Tepig?**

**Oshawott: He's in front of the very cold fan.**

**Justin: *Sees Tepig with a wind-blown face* *Shrugs***

**Oshawott: Yeah…that's my buddy.**

**Justin: Anyway, I want to credit: ash the pokevenger for his OC**

**Tony: Without him, I would never have existed!**

**Justin: Yeah, you owe him for creating you.**

**Oshawott: Hey Justin, shouldn't we see the Affinity Charts?**

**Justin: Right! BRING IT UP!**

* * *

**Generic Affinity**

**Oshawott – Blue Circle – Tony  
(Worthy Swordsmen)**

* * *

**Justin: Now…Party Stats!**

* * *

**Updated Stats (Oshawott's Party)**

**360 Poke**

**Oshawott (LV 08) – Weapon: Razor Sword – 1010 EXP  
No change in Arts or equipment**

**Tepig (LV 07) – Weapon: Uppercut Arm – 910 EXP  
No change in Arts or equipment**

* * *

**Justin: Now…for the other Heart-to-Heart routes!**

* * *

**_\- _****_Heartwarming_****_ -_**

Tepig hesitantly said, "About yesterday…I heard a brief summary of it…but I did not actually see it.

Oshawott nodded, "Right, you were training in the Crag Area so you didn't see it…

The Otter continued to listen to Tepig.

Tepig spoke, "I know I said that I'd do the same if Snivy ever mentioned my parents if they were dead, but…looking back on it…is that really the right thing?"

Oshawott took Tepig's answer into consideration, "I don't blame you for second guessing your-self, you can't exactly tell what actions are necessary unless you experience it first-hand.

Tepig looked at Oshawott with worried eyes and asked him, "Oshawott, you yelled at Snivy, called her a bunch of bad names, and attacked her. Do you think that you did the right thing?

Oshawott gave his Fire Type friend a questioned look and replied, "I can see why you ask that question and I will say this."

\- "It was all justified."

\- "Attacking her was a slight overreaction."

**Four small hearts raised**

Tepig was slightly surprised at Oshawott's answer. From what he heard, he didn't think that Oshawott would admit that one of his actions was wrong.

Oshawott chuckled slightly at Tepig's surprised face and said, "I admit that attacked her out of anger, so my actions there, was slightly unjust, but that's all."

Tepig said, "Must have been hard to hear say something about your mom and dad huh?"

Oshawott stared out to the ocean and said, "Yeah…it was…"

Tepig then asked, "Hey…um…Osh…may I ask you something?"

Oshawott turned himself back to Tepig. "Yeah sure what's up?"

The Fire Pig hesitated slightly and fidgeted. "I know what the answer might be…but…will you ever forgive Snivy? I mean, she is my friend too…"

Oshawott conceited that Tepig did have a point, he also was her friend.

Oshawott responded…

\- "She will have to make the extra effort."

\- "I don't think so."

**Four small hearts raised**

Tepig was really surprised that Oshawott would respond with that answer, "Really Oshawott? I figured that you would never want to be friends with her again."

Oshawott looked out to sea and replied, "Have you ever heard the expression no man is an island?"

Tepig replied, "Yes I have, but what's that got to do with this?"

"A person or in this case, pokemon can't get through life without other pokemon. I will give her a chance at redemption, but it will be very difficult and she doesn't deserve my forgiveness at the moment." Oshawott explained.

Tepig smiled, "Wow…you're really open-minded."

The Water Type turned back to the Fire Type, "If you understand how the world functions, then you can make it through life."

Tepig said, "Wow."

Oshawott then said, "Hey Tepig, I just want to say…Thank you for having this talk with me, you are a very good counselor.

Tepig was very flattered that that and replied, "Wow Oshawott…thanks for the praise. No one thinks of me as a counselor, with my temper and all.

Oshawott smiled brightly, "No problem bud, and say…what about your parents?"

Tepig replied, "They are actually on a trip outside of Pokepark, they're still alive, they send me lots of text messages, but I don't know where they are."

Oshawott returned, "Huh. I hope to meet them when we adventure. You have my back right?"

**One big heart raised**

Tepig jumped with joy and said, "Do you even need to ask? Of course I do!"

* * *

**_\- _****_Heartbreaking_****_ -_**

Tepig hesitantly said, "About yesterday…I heard a brief summary of it…but I did not actually see it.

Oshawott nodded, "Right, you were training in the Crag Area so you didn't see it…

The Otter continued to listen to Tepig.

Tepig spoke, "I know I said that I'd do the same if Snivy ever mentioned my parents if they were dead, but…looking back on it…is that really the right thing?"

Oshawott took Tepig's answer into consideration, "I don't blame you for second guessing your-self, you can't exactly tell what actions are necessary unless you experience it first-hand.

Tepig looked at Oshawott with worried eyes and asked him, "Oshawott, you yelled at Snivy, called her a bunch of bad names, and attacked her. Do you think that you did the right thing?

Oshawott gave his Fire Type friend a questioned look and replied, "I can see why you ask that question and I will say this."

\- "It was all justified."

\- "Attacking her was a slight overreaction."

**Four small hearts lowered**

Tepig looked sad and worried at his friend.

Oshawott quickly corrected himself and said, "Well actually…ok, I admit that attacking her was slightly unjust, but that's all I'm going to admit to."

Tepig still had a worried look, but managed a small smile.

Tepig then asked, "So Oshawott, you said that your parents have passed away right?"

Oshawott replied, "Yeah…"

Tepig pointed out, "You never actually told me how it happened."

Oshawott had a look of notice, "Oh yeah, I never did, did I?"

Tepig asked with a smile, "Would you mind sharing what happened?"

Oshawott contemplated with his question before finally saying…

\- "I'll tell you."

\- "I'd…rather not talk about it…"

**Four small hearts lowered**

"I don't exactly feel like talking about them after what just happened…I'm sorry…"

Tepig looked a bit sad, but understood, "No, you're right. I wouldn't want to talk about them either if I was in your shoes.

Oshawott gave a weak smile, "I promise I'll tell you what happened later when the time is right, but now is just not it."

Tepig smiled back, "Alright then!"

Oshawott said, "Hey Tepig…thanks for this little conversation."

Tepig nodded back and responded, "Anytime Oshawott, I will always have your back."

**One big heart raised**

* * *

**_\- _****_Net (Loss/Gain)_****_ -_**

Tepig hesitantly said, "About yesterday…I heard a brief summary of it…but I did not actually see it.

Oshawott nodded, "Right, you were training in the Crag Area so you didn't see it…

The Otter continued to listen to Tepig.

Tepig spoke, "I know I said that I'd do the same if Snivy ever mentioned my parents if they were dead, but…looking back on it…is that really the right thing?"

Oshawott took Tepig's answer into consideration, "I don't blame you for second guessing your-self, you can't exactly tell what actions are necessary unless you experience it first-hand.

Tepig looked at Oshawott with worried eyes and asked him, "Oshawott, you yelled at Snivy, called her a bunch of bad names, and attacked her. Do you think that you did the right thing?

Oshawott gave his Fire Type friend a questioned look and replied, "I can see why you ask that question and I will say this."

\- "It was all justified."

\- "Attacking her was a slight overreaction."

**Four small hearts lowered**

Tepig looked sad and worried at his friend.

Oshawott quickly corrected himself and said, "Well actually…ok, I admit that attacking her was slightly unjust, but that's all I'm going to admit to."

Tepig still had a worried look, but managed a small smile.

Tepig then asked, "So Oshawott, you said that your parents have passed away right?"

Oshawott replied, "Yeah…"

Tepig pointed out, "You never actually told me how it happened."

Oshawott had a look of notice, "Oh yeah, I never did, did I?"

Tepig asked with a smile, "Would you mind sharing what happened?"

Oshawott contemplated with his question before finally saying…

\- "I'll tell you."

\- "I'd…rather not talk about it…"

**Four small hearts raised**

Tepig smiled, "Alright then."

Oshawott then replied, "But not now."

Tepig gave a confused look, "Huh?"

Oshawott explained, "After what just happened, I don't feel comfortable talking about then right now…if you understand…"

Tepig was slightly disappointed, but he found Oshawott's logic valid, so he smiled and nodded. "Understandable."

"I promise to tell you when the time is right." Oshawott noted.

Tepig nodded and said, "I'll be looking forward to it."

They were about to leave, but wanted to tell Tepig something quickly.

"Hey Tepig, thank you for talking with me and for always having my back." Oshawott said.

**One big heart raised**

Tepig returned a bright smile, "No problem Oshawott, anytime."

* * *

**Justin: And that's just about it! Sorry for not getting this chapter out too quickly.**

**Oshawott: What happened?**

**Justin: Doing Heart-to-Hearts is not easy work.**

**Tepig: Well, at least the chapter seems good.**

**Justin: Yeah, I guess so.**

**Oshawott: This chapter seems like a lot of words.**

**Tepig: Try to cut it down.**

**Justin: Alright, I'll try, but it's impossible with Heart-to-Hearts.**

**Justin: Well that's that! KEEP SENDING IN YOUR OC'S!**

**All: STAY FROSTY! ;D**


End file.
